Avatar High
by GeorgiaDawg99
Summary: A modern Avatar The Last Airbender story. Pairings include Kataang, Sukka, Yukka, and Maiko. In a town troubled by a gang known as the Flames, a boy named Aang arrives. Could he be the hero the town needs? PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender.**

In the congested hallways of Avatar High, a student made his way to his classroom. He was newly enrolled there and it was his first day. Other students whispered around him as was usual when a new student arrived. The boy wore a black t-shirt with blue arrows lining the sleeves. He ran a hand through his short, messy brown hair and looked down at his class schedule to check the room number again, then looked back up at his surroundings.

"Yep, I'm lost," the boy affirmed. He shook his head in annoyances then folded the schedule back up and shoved it back in his pants pocket. Then, the bell rang.

"And now I'm late," he added. Another late student passed by him as he ran through the hallway to his own class. "Maybe he can help me find my class," the new boy murmured to himself. He decide to ask him.

"Hey! Wait!" The other boy slowed down and turned to look at the brown haired boy in the arrow shirt.

"What? I'm trying to get to class. I'm late if you didn't notice." The other late boy had tan skin, brown hair, and blue eyes. He wore a blue plaid button up.

"Um, I'm new here and got kinda lost looking for my class. Do you know where Room 312 is?"

"Hmmm," the boy in the button up said, rubbing his chin, "Room 312... That would be in history hall. Okay, you gotta go back the other way, then take a left, then go right and you'll be in the history hallway. From there it's just a matter of reading the room numbers. Unless you can't read. Then you got a problem. Especially since being in Room 312 means you have Mr. Roku. He loves giving out reading assignments."

"Don't worry, I can read," the boy in the arrow t-shirt said, "Thanks...um, what's your name?"

"Sokka," the other boy said, sticking his hand out, "Sokka Kuruk. I'm a senior."

"I'm Aang Gyatso. I'm a sophomore. The boys shook hands.

"Well, it's nice to meet you. Thanks for the help Sokka," Aang said.

"No problem. Now I've got to get to class. I'm already late, don't want to make Mr. Long Feng anymore angry then he's already gonna be. That guy is mean." With that, Sokka took off down the hallway towards his own class. Aang turned and followed Sokka's directions. Finally he got to the classroom. He took a deep breath and opened the door. Everyone looked over at him as he entered. The teacher walked over to him.

"Hello there. May I help you young man?"

"Um, yeah. My name's Aang Gyatso. I'm supposed to be in your class," Aang said nervously.

"Oh, yes. I was wondering were you were."

"Yeah, I got a bit lost. Sorry."

"It's fine. I'm Mr. Roku. You can sit it the open seat at the front of the room." Mr. Roku looked like he was 80 years older. He had a long white beard and amber eyes. Aang sat down where Mr. Roku had told him to and pulled out his notebook and pen. As Mr. Roku continued to teach, Aang opened his notebook and started to doodle. He got so lost in what he was drawing that he almost didn't notice when the bell rang.

"Um, hey. New kid. The bell rang. We can leave now," a student told him as they passed by Aang's desk.

"Okay, thanks." Aang shut his notebook and put it in his backpack. He then stood up to leave. But as he walked out of the classroom and into the hallway, he ran into a girl.

"Whoa!" Aang said, trying to catch himself from falling, but failing miserably. "Oh! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" the girl asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Aang then looked up and caught his first glance of the girl. She had chocolatey brown hair, and tan skin. She wore a simple necklace and a wide neck shirt and skirt. And her eyes were a beautiful cerulean blue. "Wow," Aang thought, "She's beautiful."

"Okay good. Sorry, I didn't see you coming out of that classroom." She bent down to help him pick up his books. As she handed him his history textbook, her hands brushed his own, setting Aang's face aglow in a fiery blush.

"Um, I, uh, t-thanks," Aang stammered, inwardly cursing himself for his awkwardness. The girl stood up and Aang did too.

"Your welcome. I'm Katara by the way. Katara Kuruk."

"I'm Aang. Aang Gyatso," Aang said. He then realized something.

"Wait, did you say Kuruk? Do you have a brother named Sokka by any chance?"

Katara groaned.

"Oh no. He didn't do anything stupid, did he?" she asked anxiously.

"No, no!" Aang reassured her, "He actually helped me find my class. I'm new here and got kinda lost. I saw him in the hallway and he helped me out."

"Really?" Katara said raising an eyebrow, "Sokka helped you find your class? He can barely find his own pencil half the time!"

Aang laughed and Katara smiled.

"Well, I better get to class," she said, "I'll see you around, okay?"

"Okay," Aang said. Aang watched the girl as she walked off, a warm fuzzy feeling inside.

When Aang got back home after school that day, his guardian, Mr. Gyatso asked him how his day had been.

"It was fine," Aang said. Gyatso wasn't his real father. His real parents had died in a car crash when he was young. Gyatso took Aang in and had become like a dad to him. But Aang still couldn't call him "dad." It just didn't feel right, so he just called him Mr. Gyatso.

"That's good," Gyatso said.

"Hey, I'm gonna go up to my room, okay?" Aang said.

"That's fine. I'll call you when dinner's ready."

"Okay," Aang said, already heading up the stairs to his room. Once there he settle down on his bed and pulled his notebook back out. He pulled out a pencil and turned to the page he'd be drawing on during Mr. Roku's class. But then, after thinking for a moment, he tore that page off and tossed it in the trash. He then started to draw on a brand new page. By the time Gyatso called him for dinner, a picture of Katara was able to be seen on the new page of paper.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender.**

"C'mon Sokka! It's time for school! We need to leave!" Katara Kuruk called out.

"Coming!" Sokka shouted. As he finished getting ready, a knock sounded at the door. Katara ran over to it, and opened it to let in Toph Beifong.

"Hi Toph. We're almost ready to go. Just waiting for Sokka," Katara told her. Toph Beifong was a sophomore at Avatar High. She was well known for her skill in boxing. And she was blind. She relied on her extraordinary hearing that developed after having had to rely on her ears her whole live.

"Did he oversleep again?" Toph asked.

"Yeah."

"IS THAT TOPH?" Sokka shouted from upstairs.

"YEAH, IT'S ME ALRIGHT AND YOU BETTER HURRY UP AND GET DOWN HERE BEFORE I KICK YOUR SORRY BUTT SNOOZLES!" Toph shouted at him. Soon after she said this, Sokka could be heard clambering down the stairs.

"Okay," he said, "I'm ready."

"Um, Sokka? What's on your face?" Katara asked.

"Hm? Oh this! I grew a goatee! You like it?" Sokka said proudly.

"It looks ridiculous," Katara said.

"It does not!"

"Well I think it looks great!" Toph said.

"Well thank you-" Sokka stopped and frowned. "Why do you feel the need to do that to me?" Toph just laughed.

"Come on, let's just go guys. I don't want to be late," Katara told them before they could start bickering.

"Okay, let me just grab my keys," Sokka said.

"Shotgun," Toph said.

They all climbed into Sokka's car. Sokka turned the key in the ignition ad pulled out of their driveway. Rain patterned down on he windshield and Sokka turned on the wipers. As they drove along the road, Katara looked out the window. Suddenly, she saw a familiar figure walking in the rain. He had a backpack slung over his shoulders and was wearing a hoodie with the hood up to try to protect himself from the rain. He turned to look at e car as it past by and Katara caught a look at his face. It was the guy she ran into yesterday, Aang Gyatso! What was he doing walking to school? Did he not have a ride?

"Sokka, stop the car," Katara said.

"What? Why?"

"Just do it."

Sokka pulled the car to a stop and Katara rolled down her window and stuck her head out.

"Hey! Aang!" she called. The boy looked confused for a moment, then when he recognized her, he waved and jogged over to the car.

"Need a ride?" Katara asked him.

"Oh! Really? You'd be willing to give me one?" Aang said, suprised.

"Of course!" Katara said, smiling at him. She opened the car door and scooted over a seat to give him room. Aang climbed in and closed the door behind him.

"Thanks," he said while putting on his seat belt, "It's a bit wet out there."

"Ha! No kidding!" Toph said sarcastically from the front. Aang looked at the blind girl.

"Oh yeah. Aang, this is Toph Beifong. She goes to our school too. She is a sophomore. And she is blind," Katara told him.

"But don't think that just because I'm blind, I'm helpless," Toph said, "I could still whip you into shape any day."

"She could," Sokka chimed in from the front, "She's the best female boxer I know."

"Boxer?" Aang said incredulously.

"You better believe it," Sokka said, "Her nickname is the Blind Bandit. She relies only on her hearing. It's awesome!" He then narrowed his eyes.

"Hey... Aren't you that kid from yesterday? The one who was lost?"

"Yeah, that was me," Aang said.

"I see you met my sister then."

"Yeah."

"So Aang, what grade are you in?" Katara asked.

"I'm a sophomore," Aang replied, "What about you?"

"I'm a junior," Katara said.

They pulled into the school parking lot and Sokka pulled the car into a empty spot.

"Okay, everybody out," Sokka said, "If I'm late again, Mr. Long Feng is going to kill me." Everybody climbed out of the car.

"Thanks for the ride," Aang told them.

"No problem buddy," Sokka said.

"Do you usually walk to school?" Katara asked.

"Well, I just started going here yesterday, but I was planning on usually walking," Aang explained. Katara looked at Sokka and he nodded.

"Well you don't have to walk any more!" Sokka said clapping his new younger friend on the back, "We gotcha covered."

"Really?" Aang said, "Are you sure that's not too much trouble?"

"Nah, it's fine. Just give us your address and we'll pick you up."

"Gosh, thanks," Aang said.

"Don't mention it," Sokka said, waving it off, "Besides, it was Katara's idea. She gave me the look." Katara blushed.

"It's no big deal. Really Aang, don't worry about it," she said, twirling a lock of chocolatey brown hair sheepishly.

"Thanks," Aang said smiling.

"I, um, probably should head to class," Katara mumbled. She grabbed her book bag and hurried away. Toph raised her eyebrows and Sokka scratched his goatee.

"Wow, I've never seen sugar queen I like this before," the blind girl said.

"Hmmm," Sokka muttered. Aang looked from one to the other.

"Uh, I think the bell's gonna ring soon," he said breaking the silence.

"Eh, whatever," Toph said dismissing it, "See you two later." With that, she walked off.

"Yeah, I'd better go to," Sokka said, "See ya later Aang." Sokka then walked off too.

Aang's morning classes went by pretty quickly and before he knew it, it was lunch time. As he walked in to the hustle and bustle of the cafeteria, Aang looked around trying to find a place to sit. Suddenly, he heard someone call out his name. He looked around in confusion, then heard it again.

"Aang! Over here!"

Aang finally found the source of the call. It was Sokka waving him over to a lunch table. Aang made his way through the crowd of students and set his lunch down at Sokka's table.

"Hi Aang," Katara said smiling. Aang blushed.

"Hi Katara."

"So Aang, welcome to our lunch table," Sokka said, throwing his arms out as if he was presenting some grand surprise. Aang sat down in between Katara and Toph. Toph gave him a playful slug in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" Aang asked, rubbing his now sore shoulder.

"That's how I welcome new people to the table," Toph replied.

"Which is why it's only us," Sokka added. Toph slugged him on the arm too, except this wasn't playful. Sokka yelped and just about fell out of his seat from the force of it.

"Remember Snoozles, don't mess with the greatest female boxer of all time," Toph said smirking. Katara giggled at the expression on Sokka's face and Aang couldn't help but smile. It was only his second day in school here and he had found a group of friends to hang out with.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender.**

Months passed and the school year was well underway. In this time, Aang had grown even closer to Katara, Sokka, and Toph. Katara especially. He was quite happy with how things were going before it happened. The day started out like any other...

"Coming!" Aang shouted as a knock sounded at his door. He opened it to see Katara.

"You ready to go?" she asked him.

"Yeah, let me just grab my backpack," Aang replied. As Aang headed out the door with Katara, Sokka waved to him from the van.

"Hiya Twinkletoes," Toph said as Aang climbed on in the backseat.

"I still don't get why you have to call me that," Aang complained.

"Hey, I have to give everyone a nickname. It's my thing, " Toph said, "Sokka is Snoozles, Katara is Sugar Queen, and you are Twinkletoes."

Aang just rolled his eyes as Sokka drove the van down the street.

"So Aang, wanna come over and play some video games after school?" Sokka asked.

"I can't Sokka, I've got to help Gyatso get dinner ready tonight."

"Oh, c'mon. I just got Bending Battles 3!"

"Okay, maybe for just a little bit..."

"Cool! It'll be great! I just restocked my secret snack stash with sodas and beef jerky! We can pig out!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Sokka," Katara said, " Aang is a vegetarian, remember?"

"Oh. Yeah. Forgot about that."

They pulled into the school and everyone climbed out of the van. As they walked in the school doors, Sokka stopped in his tracks. A strange expression came over his face.

"Um, Sokka? Are you okay?" Aang asked. Sokka didn't answer.

"Is he sick," Aang asked, turning to Katara.

"Yeah," Toph snorted, "Lovesick. It's Yue, isn't it Katara?"

"Yep," Katara confirmed, "It's Yue."

"Yue?" Aang asked, confused.

"She's Principal Arnook's daughter. Sokka has a little crush on her," Katara explained.

"Little? You're kidding me. He worships the ground she walks on. That guy is hopeless," Toph said.

"Sokka, snap out of it," Katara said, waving her hand in front of her brother's face, "You're drooling."

"Huh?" Sokka said. Toph laughed.

"You got it bad dude."

Sokka blushed.

"I-I do not!" he stuttered indignantly. This just caused Toph to laugh even harder.

"I've gotta go," Sokka mumbled, red-faced. He hurried away before Toph could ridicule him anymore.

"I should probably get going too. Gotta ask Coach Piando what time boxing practice is this afternoon," Toph said, throwing up her hand in a wave, "See y'all later."

The blind girl walked off leaving Aang and Katara alone in the hallway. Aang shuffled uncomfortably.

"So..." Aang said, "Do you, uh, wanna walk to class together? I-I mean, well, uh, the classrooms are near each other, and we'll, both be heading that way, so um..."

"Sure Aang," Katara said, smiling sweetly at him. As they walked down the hallway, Katara asked Aang how he was liking the town.

"Well, it's a bit different from were Gyatso and I used to live, but I really like it," Aang replied to her question. Katara nodded, then looked hesitant.

"Can I ask you something?" she said.

"Sure."

"Is...is Gyatso your real dad?" Katara asked timidly after a moment's pause. Aang was taken by surprise. Katara mistook his silence for him being upset.

"Sorry, that was a bit intrusive," Katara said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"N-no!" Aang quickly stammered, "It's fine! You just took me by surprise, that's all!"

"Okay. Good," Katara said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"And, no. He's not my real dad," Aang added, "Why did you ask?"

"Well, I just thought, since you never refer to him as 'dad' or anything like that, maybe he wasn't your real father."

Aang sighed and ran a hand through his short hair.

"My biological parents died in a car crash when I was real young," he admitted, "I was put in a home for orphans. Gyatso adopted me when I was five years old."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Nah, it's fine. I mean, Gyatso is a really good guardian and genuinely cares about me. I just feel weird calling him 'dad'."

Katara nodded.

"So, what about you?"

"Hm?"

"What about your parents? They never seem to be around when I'm over at your house."

"Oh. My dad is in the military. He is currently stationed overseas." Katara then hesitated, and looked down at her feet.

"And my mom...she...she was murdered when I was just a little girl..." She brushed away a tear that had snuck out of her eye. Aang's eyes widened.

"Katara...I'm so sorry," he said, timidly laying a hand on her shoulder.

"It's fine... So yeah, it's just Sokka and I in our house right now," she said.

A moment of silence passed. Then the warning bell rang, snapping the two out of their thoughts.

"I should probably go to class," Katara said, "I'll see you later, okay Aang?"

"Okay, see you later." He watched her as she walked off towards her class, sighing as she disappeared through the door. He then adjusted his backpack and headed towards his own classroom.

Aang found it hard to focus during history class. He kept thinking about Katara. He felt really bad about her mom and wished he could do something about it.

"Aang? Aang!"

Aang was snapped out of his thoughts by Mr. Roku's voice.

"Please answer the question," his teacher said.

"Oh, um, could you please repeat the question?" Aang asked sheepishly. The class giggled and Aang felt his face grow warm. Mr. Roku sighed.

"I said, who founded this town?"

"Um..."

"Never mind," Mr. Roku said, sighing, "Can someone who was listening please answer the question?"

However, before someone else could answer, the intercom crackled to life.

"Aang Gyatso to the main office please, Aang Gyatso to the main office."

All eyes turned to Aang and a collective "ooooooh!" came from the students. Mr. Roku nodded for Aang to go. Aang hoisted his backpack up, and walked out of the classroom. As he walked through the empty hallway, a feeling of unease settled into the pit of his stomach. His unease only grew when the attendance lady gave him a look of pity when he walked in the office.

"Aang Gyatso?"

Aang turned to find the principal.

"Um, yes sir?" Aang replied nervously.

"Will you please come with me?" Principal Arnook asked him. Without waiting for answer, Principal Arnook turned and walked into his office. Aang followed. He saw a police officer standing in the principal's office and gulped.

"Are you Aang Gyatso?" the officer asked. Aang nodded. The policeman sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Aang, have you ever heard of the Flames?"

"The Flames?"

"Yes."

"Um, no sir, I haven't," Aang said.

"The Flames are a massive criminal gang that occupies this town. They are led by a man named Ozai. His goal seems to be to take over he whole town. There have been multiple murders all leading back to the Flames," the policeman explained.

"Oh. Uh, what does this have to do with me?" Aang asked. The officer let out another long sigh.

"I'm sorry Aang. Your guardian, Mr. Gyatso was found dead in an ally today. Based on the evidence, we believe it was the Flames that killed him."

Aang felt as though everything around him was collapsing. Gyatso was dead? It couldn't be true, right? It felt like time had slowed down. The police officer seemed to be saying something else, but Aang couldn't hear him. The principal came over to lay a comforting hand on his shoulder, but Aang tore away from him. He slowly started to back out of the office, the look on his face like one of a scared animal. The police officer tried to get him to sit back down, but Aang pulled away. Before he knew it, he was running out of the main office into the flood of students in the hallway.

"The bell must have rang," Aang thought subconsciously. As he ran towards the main entrance, a familiar voice called out his name.

"Aang!" It was Katara. But Aang wouldn't stop. He had to get out of here. He pushed through the doors and ran out into the chilly fall day.

Katara was filled with anxiety as she watched as Aang ran out of the building.

"What's going on? Is Aang okay?" Katara thought. She yearned to go after him and see what was wrong, but what about class? Katara thought for a moment, then ran after him. As she ran outside, she looked around, trying to see where he went. Finally she saw him running down the sidewalk.

"Aang! Wait!" she called out. But the boy kept running. So, Katara also ran.

Aang could hear someone calling out to him, but he couldn't bring himself to stop. He could only keep running. As he ran down the sidewalk away from the school, thoughts swirled around in his mind.

"Is Gyatso really dead?" he thought again and again. His feet pounded on the pavement as he put more and more distance between him and the school. Suddenly, his foot caught on something and before he could stop himself, Aang crashed to the ground. His head hit the sidewalk and he felt a cut open up on his head, warm blood rushing out from the wound, but felt no pain. The only pain present was emotional.

"Gyatso, why?" Aang thought, "I already lost my parents, why you too?"

He couldn't hold back the tears any longer and they streamed down his face coating his cheeks in a mournful sheen. He sat up, buried his head in his knees and let the sobs come.

Katara finally caught up to Aang, finding him with his head buried in his knees, his shoulders shaking violently as he sobbed. She cautiously approached him.

"Aang?"

Aang whipped his head around and Katara gasped at the sight of his face. There was a nasty cut on his head and his eyes were red and blotchy. A filmy layer of tears coated his face and still more were coming.

"K-Katara? What are you doing here?"

"I saw you run out of the building. I wanted to make sure you were okay." Katara kneeled down next to him. "What's wrong Aang?"

Aang just shook his head.

"Please tell me Aang. Seeing you this way, it's breaking my heart!"

"G-Gyatso, he's dead..." Aang sobbed. Katara eyes widened.

"What?! How?! When?!"

"T-this morning I guess. I don't know. A police officer c-came to the school and t-told me," Aang answer brokenly.

"Oh Aang..." Katara fiercely embraced the devastated boy. Aang willingly accepted her hug, burying his face in her shoulder. As he cried, Katara rubbed her hand in comforting circles on his back.

"It's going to be okay Aang, I promise. Everything's going to be okay," she said, trying to console him.

"N-no it's not!" Aang protested, his voice muffled by Katara's sweater, "I have no family. Gyatso, he was my only family and they killed him! I'm all alone now!"

"No you're not Aang! You still have family!" Katara told him, "Sokka, Toph, and I, we're your family now! You're not alone. You'll never be alone. I'll always be there for you, I promise. Okay Aang?"

The sobbing had started to quiet down.

"Okay," Aang sniffled.

Katara lifted his face looking into his stormy grey eyes. She smiled sadly at him.

"Let's go home, okay?"

"Home?"

"Yes, you can live with me and Sokka now. We have an extra room you can stay in."

"But, what about your classes?" Aang asked.

"You are way more important than any class."

Aang blushed at her words.

"Okay," he said. Katara stood up and held out her hand to Aang who stood up rather shakily. As the two walked to Katara and Sokka's house, rain started to fall making it seem as if even the sky was grieving for Gyatso's death. Katara got out her house key and opened the door. She then showed him to the guest room.

"We can go get your personal things later if you want," she said to him. He nodded.

"Now let me take a look at that cut on your head," Katara said. She led him to the bathroom and made him sit on the edge of the tub as she got out he first aid kit. She took out a wet cloth as stared to clean the cut. As the blood came off, she sighed in relief.

"That's good, it's not too deep. You won't need stitches or anything." She then sprayed some anti-bacterial spray on it and covered it with a band-aid. Aang then yawned.

"C'mon, you need to rest," Katara said, seeing him yawn. She led him back to the guest room and helped him into bed. As she turned to leave the room, Aang's voice called her back.

"Katara?"

"What is it Aang?"

"Thank you."

Katara smiled sympathetically him.

"You know I'd do anything for you," she said softly. Aang wished he could tell her how he felt about her, but he couldn't seem to get the words out of his mouth. As she left the room, he sighed.

"Another time," he thought before rolling over and falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender.**

It had been a week since Gyatso had been found dead. One week since Aang had moved in with Sokka and Katara. Today was Gyatso's funeral. It was a small funeral since Gyatso didn't know too many people in the town yet. The only people there were Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Mr. Roku, Principal Arnook and his daughter Yue, and a few others. It was a closed casket funeral as Gyatso's body had been damaged pretty badly when he was killed. Afterwards, the police came up to Aang and tried to question him about Gyatso, but Katara shooed them away knowing that Aang would not want to talk about it at the moment. When they got home, Aang went straight to his new room and closed the door. He didn't come out at all that evening, not even for dinner. Katara was worried about him. She got ready for bed, then headed to her bedroom. As she went to her room, she passed by Aang's door. She stopped outside it, debating whether or not to go in there and see if he was alright. He'd been distant all week. It was as if he'd locked up all his emotions, not allowing himself to care about anything. A sudden rumble of thunder interrupted Katara's thoughts. Sokka walked by her, heading to his own room.

"Look's like a storms coming," he said. Katara nodded. She watched as her brother entered his own room and closed the door, then looked back to Aang's. She took a deep breath and turned the doorknob. All the lights were off. A figure was huddled on the bed in silence.

"Aang?" Katara said timidly.

"I'm sorry for missing dinner," he said in a flat tone. Katara walked over and sat down on the bed with him laying her hand on his shoulder.

"Aang, what's wrong? Talk to me," Katara pleaded.

"I'm fine Katara," Aang lied. Katara sighed.

"It's Gyatso, isn't it?"

Aang remained silent.

"Aang, it's only been a week. No one expects you to jump back up immediately."

Still, the boy was quiet.

"Look, I know sometimes it's harder to care, but you have to promise me you won't stop caring."

"Why would they kill him?" Aang murmured.

"I don't know Aang," Katara sighed.

"The police said it was a gang called the Flames. I've never even heard of them until now. What would they want with Gyatso?"

Katara stiffened.

"The Flames killed Gyatso?" she asked.

"Yes. Have you heard of them?"

"The Flames are pretty well known for their crimes," Katara said, her face hardening, "And they killed my mother." Aang finally looked at her.

"I'm so sorry Katara."

"You don't need to be sorry Aang, the Flames do. They've terrorized this town ever since I was a little girl. It's time someone stopped them."

A moment of silence passed. Katara then noticed the silent tears falling down Aang's face.

"Aang?"

Aang turned his face away from her, trying to hide the tears.

"Hey," she said gently, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, "It's okay to miss Gyatso and it's okay to cry." Still he was silent.

"Oh, come here Aang," Katara said, wrapping her arms around Aang. A choked sob found its way out of Aang mouth and he buried his head in her shoulder. His shoulders shook as he cried and Katara rubbed her hand in comforting circles on his back.

"I j-just don't know what to do now," he stammered brokenly, "First my parents, now Gyatso."

"It's going to be okay Aang," Katara murmured.

"No it's not!" Aang said, suddenly standing up and walking over to the other side of the room. Lighting flashed as he slammed his fists on the dresser.

"It's not going to be okay! Gyatso is dead and it's all my fault!" he shouted. His voice trembled as he continued.

"I was the one who wanted to move. I hated my old school. I was bullied and no one liked me. I begged and begged Gyatso until he finally agreed. If I hadn't told him to move, he would still be alive. It's all my fault and I hate it! I hate it so freakin' much! I hate myself so freakin' much!"

Katara felt tears come to her own eyes. Is this what had been eating him up all week? All this self-loathing and this belief that it was his fault? It hurt her to see him hurting this badly. Another sob tore itself from Aang's throat and here was a thud as he kicked the dresser. His fists slammed against the wood again and again as he muttered hateful words against himself. Katara let him get out his anger before speaking. Finally, he had calmed down. Katara collected her thoughts before speaking.

"I don't think it's your fault," she said after a moment, "Gyatso easily could have said no to moving. And also, how would you have known he was going to be killed here? Besides, there has to be some good in moving here, right?"

Aang pondered her words for a moment, then looked at her.

"Well, I did get to meet you," he said. Katara smiled at him. He came back over to the bed and sat back down next to her. Katara opened her arms and Aang gladly accepted the hug.

"Thanks Katara," he murmured.

"I'm alway gonna be here for you Aang, I promise." Before she left, she gave him a peck on the cheek, causing a furious blush to cover Aang's face.

"Goodnight Aang."

"Goodnight Katara."

-A-V-A-T-A-R-|-H-I-G-H-

As the rain poured down, a teen with a scar from a burn covering his left eye looked through a collection of files. An older man walked in the room causing the teen to look up.

"Zuko, you need to sleep. It is not healthy to stay up all night," the man said to the teen.

"I'm fine Uncle Iroh. I'm close, I can feel it. And once I find the boy, father will accept me back and restore my honor," Zuko said.

"Do you even know why your father wants this boy?" Iroh asked.

"Oh course I do!" Zuko shouted. His voice then lowered.

"You know how father believes in prophecies and stuff like that. That prophecy that woman made all those years ago about that boy who would be the one to stop father, he believes it. And so do all the other Flames. That boy, Aang, he has the potential to bring about our downfall. So, you know as well as I do that this boy needs to be found and disposed of properly. And once I catch him and bring him to father, I will have my honor back."

Iroh sighed and shook his head.

"I still think you should rest. If this boy does have the potential to bring down the Flames, then you need your sleep so that when you face him, you are not exhausted."

"Fine," Zuko snapped, "But if any new news concerning Aang Gyatso comes in, wake me immediately." With that, the teen angrily stomped off to his bedroom.

 **Author's Note: So, what did y'all think? I would love to hear your thoughts on the story so far. Also, if y'all didn't notice, the part with Aang and Katara is kinda like a mix of like Season 1, Episode 12, The Storm and Season 2, Episode 12, The Serpent's Pass/The Secret Of The Fire Nation.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender.**

Many weeks had passed since Gyatso had died. Aang was back in school and had mostly recovered from the death of his guardian. Yes, he was still sad about it, but he was done mourning. He knew Gyatso would have wanted him to pick himself back up and continue on with life. And he had the support of his friends to help him. Aang was living with Katara and Sokka. Toph also was supportive in her own way, that being telling Aang to "suck it up" and "quit moping around" and such. It was now late October. Halloween was approaching and with Halloween came Avatar High's fall dance. Boys were starting to ask girls to it, and Aang wanted to ask Katara. However, whenever he got the chance to, he froze up and couldn't do it. As he missed the chance once again, he face palmed.

"Darn it! Why can't I do it? Why can't I ask her?" Aang muttered to himself.

Aang wan't the only once having trouble asking the girl he liked to the dance. Sokka too was struggling. He wanted to ask Yue Arnook, the principal's daughter, but whenever he tried to talk to her, he just ended up a stuttering mess. But today was going to be different, he had decided. So, as lunch time approached, instead of heading to his regular lunch table, Sokka took a deep breath and headed to the table Yue sat at. When he got there, he cleared his throat and asked "Um, hi, I'm Sokka. Can I sit here?"

Yue's friends all giggled at the awkwardness of the newcomer. But Yue didn't laugh. She gave Sokka a friendly smile and said "Sure."

Sokka sat down next to Yue, nervously coming to the realization that he was the only boy at the table. To stop himself from getting up and abandoning his mission altogether, he did the one thing that made him relax somewhat, which was eating. So, he stuffed some of the food from his tray into his mouth. He swallowed and prepared himself for what he was about to ask.

"Sooo…" he started nervously, "I was thinking maybe we could do an activity together?" Yue giggled.

"An activity?" she repeated. Sokka nodded.

"Okay, what type of activity did you have in mind Sokka?"

"Well, I was thinking that maybe we could go to the fall dance together?" Sokka told her. The other girls giggled and Sokka felt his face grow warm with embarrassment, being sure he was going to get rejected. However, Yue surprised him as well as her lunch mates.

"You know what Sokka? I'd love to go to the dance with you," Yue answered. Sokka's eyes widened with surprise.

"Y-you would?" he stammered. Yue nodded.

"Great!" Sokka said.

Katara was taking notes when a boy she had never seen before entered the class. He wore a leather jacket and had shaggy, brown hair. He looked around the classroom, examining its contents. When his gaze landed on Katara, the boy allowed himself a sly grin. Katara blushed under the "bad boy's" gaze and looked down at her desk.

"May I help you?" the teacher asked the new guy.

"Yeah," the kid said, "The name's Jet. I'm new here. Got told that you were my teacher."

"Ah yes. Well Jet, you are late and I do not tolerate lateness in my class. Have an excuse?" the teacher said, narrowing his eyes. Where most kids would have made up an excuse, Jet just shrugged and said "Nope."

The teacher looked disdainfully at him.

"On that case this is your only warning. Next time, there will be a seat in detention with you name on it. Now take a seat."

Jet walked down the rows of desks until he approached the empty on behind Katara. He grinned at her, but didn't say anything. He sat down and was quiet for the rest of class. However once class was over, Jet stood up and leaned down on he desk. Katara blinked in surprise.

"Hey there," he said, "What's your name?"

"Me?"

Jet nodded.

"I'm Katara."

"Well Katara, it's good to meet you," he said giving her a mysterious grin.

"Oh, um, likewise," Katara replied.

"So, I heard there was a school dance or something coming up this Friday," Jet said nonchalantly.

"Yeah, there is."

"And have you been asked yet?"

Katara frowned. She had actually been hoping for Aang to ask her, but he hadn't, even though she had intentionally given him many chances.

"No, I haven't," Katara admitted.

"Well, that's a shame. A pretty girl like you should have guys fawning all over her," Jet said, "You know what? How 'bout I take you to that dance?" Katara blushed. While she did like Aang, she couldn't deny the fact that she was somewhat attracted to Jet. And besides, if Aang was going to ask her, he would've done it already, right?

"You know what? I'll go with you," Katara told Jet.

"Great," Jet said giving her a sly grin.

"I should really get to class now though," Katara said.

"Okay then. See ya around Katara," Jet said before slinking out of the classroom.

Lunch time, that's when Aang was going to ask Katara to the dance. He had bought some flowers and was going to give them to her and ask. As he approached the table however, he saw another boy sitting in Aang's usual seat by Katara. He raised an eyebrow and walked over.

"Oh! Hey Aang!" Katara said when she saw him.

"Hey Katara," Aang said. He then met the other boy's eyes.

"Who are you?" Aang asked.

"Aang, this is Jet," Katara said.

"Well, Jet, you are sitting in my seat," Aang said. Jet smirked.

"Hey, it's a free country little dude. I can sit where I want."

Aang bristled.

"I'm not little," he growled, clenching his fists. Jet laughed.

"Compared to me you are," he said standing up. Jet was around 6 feet tall, having hit his growth spurt while he was relatively young. Aang, on the other hand, was still growing. Aang narrowed his eyes.

"Chill out dude. I'm just kidding around," Jet said, smirking as he sat back down.

Aang turned to Katara.

"Why is he sitting here?"

"Huh? Well, he is new here and didn't have a place to sit at lunch, so I invited him to sit with us," Katara explained.

"We're also going to the dance together," Jet added as if it wasn't a big deal. Aang felt as though he had just been punched in the gut.

"Wait, you're going to the dance with him?" he asked Katara.

"Mhm," Katara responded. Jet then spoke up again.

"Hey, what's in the bag? Is it extra food? I forgot my lunch and I don't have lunch money."

The bag Aang was carrying contained the flowers. He tightened his grip on it.

"It's nothing," he told Jet. Then he turned to the rest of table. "I just remembered I need to go to the library," he lied, "I'll catch up with you guys later."

As Aang left the cafeteria, he purposely avoided Katara's questioning eyes. Before he left, he threw the bag with the flowers into a trash can.

Friday came quickly and all throughout the day, students excitedly whispered about the dance. After school, Sokka asked Aang if he had ever ended up asking anyone.

"No, I didn't," Aang told him, "I'm just gonna go alone."

"Oh. Okay."

Finally, it was time for the dance. Aang straightened his tie in the mirror and prepared himself for an agonizing evening of seeing Katara with that jerk, Jet. The more Aang had seen of him that week, the more he'd grown to hate him. Aang took a deep breath, then came out of his bedroom and walked downstairs. He met up with Sokka, who was in a navy blue suit. A few minutes later, Katara came downstairs. She smiled at Sokka and Aang.

"How do I look?" she asked. Aang felt heat rise to his cheeks.

"Wow. You look-" Aang was cut off by the doorbell ringing.

"Oh! That's Jet!" Katara said, rushing to the door. She opened it, and Jet walked in, dressed in a black suit.

"Hey Katara," he said smoothly.

"Hi Jet."

"You ready to go?"

Katara nodded. She then turned to Sokka and Aang.

"I'll see you two at the dance, okay?" she said.

Without waiting for an answer, Katara took Jet's hand and walked out the door. After she left, Aang and Sokka stood in silence for a minute.

"So," Aang said, "Toph's not going, huh?"

"Nah, Toph hates dances. She isn't coming."

"And are you going to meet up with Yue at the dance?"

"Actually, I was planning on picking her up on the way there. You don't mind, right?"

"Yeah, I don't mind. It's not like I have anyone to meet there anyways," Aang said, a hint of bitterness in his voice.

"Okay then. You ready?" Sokka asked him.

"Sure."

The two boys got in Sokka's van. When they got to Yue's house, Sokka gulped. Aang gave his friend a reassuring grin.

"You got this Sokka," he said giving the older boy a pat on the back. He then moved to the back seat so that Yue could sit up front by Sokka. Sokka took a deep breath and got out of the car. He walked to the door and knocked. It was answered by Yue who was in a beautiful light blue dress. Sokka offered her his hand and she took it. Sokka opened the passenger door for her and Yue got in the car. Then Sokka got in the driver's seat. He introduced her to Aang and Aang to her, then they were on their way to the dance. When they got there, they headed for the gym which had been converted into a dance floor. Music boomed out from the speakers and students danced. Aang surveyed the dance floor and frowned when he saw Jet and Katara dancing. His frown only grew when a slow song was turned out and Jet pulled Katara real close. He tore his eyes away from them and headed for the punch bowl. He got himself a cup of punch, then leaned against the wall and sipped it slowly. Usually, Aang loved dance parties, but not this one. Not when one girl he wanted to be dancing with was dancing with a jerk. After he was done with his punch, he noticed a Jet heading out the door into the hallway without Katara. Then, Aang saw Katara walking towards the punch bowl where Aang was.

"Hi Aang!" Katara said, breathless from all the dancing she'd been doing.

"Hey Katara. Where's Jet?"

"Oh, he just went to the bathroom."

Oh."

An awkward silence passed between the two. After 10 minutes or so, Jet still hadn't returned. Katara had a concerned look on her face, and Aang couldn't help but feel bad for her.

"How about I help you go look for him?" he said, suprising not only Katara, but himself too.

"Oh! Uh, sure." They headed out into the hallway and turned the corner to find Jet pushing a girl against the locker, making out vigorously with her. He was so absorbed with the girl, that he didn't notice Aang or Katara until Katara let out a gasp.

"Jet?!"

Jet whipped around, the girl who he'd been kissing's lipstick smeared on his face. The girl looked from Jet to Katara and ran back towards the gym.

"Katara! What are you doing here?!"

"Looking for you! You left and didn't come back for a while. I got worried and came to find you. But here you are making out with some random girl…"

"Katara…" Jet said, walking over and putting his hand on her cheek. But Katara pushed him away.

"Don't touch me you jerk!" she shouted, trembling with rage.

"C'mon Katara. You're acting stupid," Jet said, grabbing her shoulders a little more forcefully.

"Let go of me!" Katara said. She drew her leg back and kicked him in the groin. Jet fell to the ground with a grunt. But soon, he was back on his feet.

"You shouldn't have done that," he said angrily. He then surprised both Aang and Katara by actually hitting Katara. Katara let out a small yelp. When Aang saw this, he was consumed by rage. He let out a roar and ran at Jet. Jet let out a surprised grunt as Aang tackled him. He then chuckled meanly and pushed Aang off.

"You're stronger than I thought," he said standing back up, "But if you think you can beat me in a fight, than you're an idiot. So why don't you just run off now and let me teach this slut here some manners."

"SHUT UP!" Aang said, his fist connecting with Jet's cheek. Jet lifted his hand to his face in surprise. He then growled at Aang.

"You really shouldn't have done that." Jet then drew back his own fist and punched Aang in the face. Aang stumbled, feeling warm blood rush out of his nose. But he didn't stay down for long. As Jet walked over to him to deliver another blow, Aang jumped up and tackled Jet down. He puched Jet in the eye before Jet threw him off. Jet tried to kick Aang, but Aang dodged him and pushed the already unbalanced older boy. Jet's head hit the lockers as he fell. Aang stood over the fallen boy.

"I don't care what you do to me, but I swear, if you hurt Katara, I will make you wish you weren't born!" Aang said fiercely. He then walked over to Katara who was looking at the scene in front of her with wide eyes.

"Are you okay?" Aang asked her. Katara nodded. Then she saw the blood coming from his nose.

"Aang! You're hurt!"

"It's okay. I'm fine," he said.

"You are not fine. I'm going to get Sokka and we are going home," Katara said firmly.

"But-"

Katara cut him off with a stern look. Aang sighed.

"Fine," he said. As he walked back into the gym with Katara, he got strange looks from other kids.

"Uh, Katara? People are staring," Aang said. Katara chuckled despite what had happened with Jet earlier.

"Well, it's probably because you have blood all over your face," she said. They finally found Sokka talking with Yue by the punch. When Sokka saw Aang, he did a double take.

"Whoa! What happened to you man?!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Jet happened," Katara said answering for Aang, "We found him kissing another girl when he was supposed to be here with me. He hit me because I was going to leave him, then Aang tackled him and they started fighting."

"Wait a sec. Aang beat Jet in a fight?!" Sokka said in disbelief. Katara nodded.

"But he got hurt, so we need to get home."

"Katara, I'm fine-"

"Aang, you're not fine! I'm pretty sure your nose is broken," Katara said.

Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Yue headed out to the car, and Sokka drove to Yue's home. When they got on her front porch, he took both of her hands in his and looked into her eyes.

"I'm really sorry we had to leave early," he said.

"Sokka, it's fine," Yue reassured him, "Thank you for taking me." Then before Sokka could comprehend what was happening, Yue's soft lips were pressed against his in gentle kiss. She then smiled at him and walked inside leaving Sokka standing on her porch in shock. He walked back to the car in a daze. When he got in the car, he just sat there for a minute.

"Um, Sokka? Gonna start driving?" Katara asked.

"Huh? Oh! Um, yeah. Sorry."

Aang and Katara laughed.

When they got home, Katara led Aang up to the bathroom. He sat down on the edge of the tub and Katara fetched the first aid kit. She wet a washcloth to clean the dried blood off.

"If I'm right and your nose is broken, then this might hurt a bit," she warned him. As she started to clean off the blood, Aang winced.

"Ow. Yeah, that does hurt."

"Sorry. I'm trying to be as gentle as I can," Katara said.

"It's fine. Besides, it's not your fault, it's Jet's," Aang said. Katara winced at the mention of Jet. Aang saw her wince.

"Sorry," he said.

"It's fine," Katara said, "It's not your fault." For a moment, neither of them said anything.

"You should probably go to the doctor tomorrow so they can check out your nose," Katara then said breaking the silence.

"Okay, I will."

Katara finished cleaning the blood off and bandage up Aang's nose.

"Okay. That's all I can do for now," Katara said.

"Thanks Katara."

"You're welcome Aang."

As Aang walked to his room, he noticed Katara didn't go to hers. She instead headed downstairs. Aang frowned. She seemed pretty upset by what happened with Jet. Her night had been pretty much ruined by the guy. Aang then heard the radio come on. He thought that was strange. Why would Katara turn on music this late? He decided to go check on her. As he walked into the living room, he saw her sitting on the couch with her head in her hands. Her shoulders shook and she was crying. _"So that's what the music is for, to cover up the sound of her crying,"_ Aang thought.

"Katara?"

Katara looked up and Aang saw the tears on her face. Aang walked over and sat down next to her. He then timidly reached out and wiped away her tears.

"Hey, you okay?" he murmured. Katara nodded.

"I'm fine," she mumbled. They stayed that way for a little bit, just sitting by each other as music played. Then a slow song came on the radio. Aang stood up and extended his hand to Katara.

"May I have this dance?" he said smiling softly. Katara looked at him in surprise, then gave him a small smile, then took his hand. She wrapped her arms around his neck as Aang put his hands on her hips. They swayed back and forth as the radio played. Slowly, Katara's sadness started to disappear. She found her self smiling and laughing as Aang spun her around. Song after song played and she and Aang kept dancing. It was around 1:00 in the morning by they time they stopped.

"We really should go to bed," Katara said.

"Yeah," Aang agreed.

"Aang?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you." Katara hugged him then gave him a peck on the cheek. Aang blushed, then smiled softly.

"You're welcome."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: So what do y'all think of the story so far? Good? Bad? Please let me know! Oh! And if any of you readers have an idea for the story, feel free to let me know about it in a review or shoot me a private message. Thanks guys!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender.**

Aang slept in the Saturday after the dance. He dreamed that Gyatso was still alive, so when he did finally wake up, he forgot he was at Katara and Sokka's house. Consequently, he didn't get dressed before leaving his room, which meant he wasn't wearing anything besides a pair of boxers. He would have probably noticed right when he exited his room that it in fact wasn't his old house and have avoided any embarrassment if he hadn't been up until past 1:00 last night with Katara, who also slept in because of this. So, when Aang walked out of his bedroom he ran right into Katara who happened to be passing his room on her way downstairs.

"Oh, sorry Aang…" Katara trailed off and blushed when she saw Aang was only wearing a pair of underwear. Aang was confused for a moment, then realized he was wearing nothing but his boxers. His face grew warm with embarrassment.

"I-I'm sorry!" he stammered, "I-I forgot I was living in your house now!"

"O-okay."

"I'll, uh, I'll go get dressed now," Aang said before rushing back into his room and closing the door behind him.

"Idiot!" he mumbled to himself flopping down on the bed, "How on earth did you forget you were in the same house as Katara?! Ugghh!" He then felt a stab of pain in his nose and noticed the stuffiness of it. _"Oh yeah, my nose got hurt in that fight with Jet last night…"_ Aang stood up and pulled on a pair of jeans and a long sleeved tee. He then walked over to the mirror that hung over his dresser and peeled off the bandage. He winced as he caught sight of it in the mirror. It was black and blue and dry blood crusted around the edges of his nostrils. He tenderly touched then drew his hand back quickly, hissing with pain.

"Monkeyfeathers that hurts!" he said with gritted teeth. He threw the bandage in the trash and walked out of his room heading downstairs. As he entered the kitchen, he was greeted with a hearty "Hello Twinkletoes! I heard you beat Jet in a fight! I'll tell you, I was not expecting that!"

Toph was sitting at the kitchen counter by Sokka while Katara prepared some breakfast. Katara looked over at Aang and he blushed.

"Uh, hello? Earth to Aang? You gonna tell me how you managed to kick Jet's butt or not?" Toph said.

"Huh? Oh, um, well, I used to take jujitsu . I, uh, I'm actually a black belt in it," Aang said sheepishly. Sokka, Katara, and Toph all stared at him in surprise. Katara was the first to speak.

"Wow Aang. That's pretty amazing," she said.

"Thanks," Aang said.

"Yeah!" Sokka chimed in, "So what moves did you pull on Jet? A little BOOM-POW here and KABLAMO there?" Sokka said this while standing up and demonstrating what he thought jujitsu looked like.

"Actually Sokka, jujitsu isn't about using you own power against your opponent, it's about using your opponent's own force against themselves," Aang explained.

"Oh," Sokka said.

"Eh, I prefer using my own force," Toph said

"Yeah, we all know that," Katara said laughing.

"Hey!"

Aang, Katara, and Sokka all laughed. Aang sat down at the counter and Katara came over and set an omelet in front of him. She smiled at him and Aang blushed. _"How is it that a single girl's smile has the ability to make me feel this way?"_ he thought. He then remembered something.

"Uh, Sokka?" Aang said.

"Yeah Aang?" Sokka replied.

"I almost forgot, but I kinda need a ride to the doctor's. Katara said I should probably have them take a look at my nose."

"Oh. Uh, I actually was gonna meet Yue for coffee later, but I guess I could drop you off on the way there."

"What?!" Toph exclaimed, "Sokka got a date with Yue?! Man! Today is just full of suprises, isn't it?"

"Haha," Sokka said sarcastically, "For your information, I could get a date with any girl anytime."

"Pfft, as if."

"Hey!"

Aang and Katara laughed at the two bickering friends. Then Katara turned to Aang.

"Hey Aang?"

"Hm?"

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted company at the doctor's office."  
"Oh, uh, I mean I'm fine alone. And I don't want to take away any of your time," Aang said, surprised.

"You wouldn't be taking away any of my time. I literally have nothing to do today anyway. Actually, on the way back from the doctor's, I was hoping Sokka could stop by the library. I need to pick up a few books," Katara explained. Sokka looked up, hearing his name.  
"Really? Am I just a source of transportation to you guys?"

"Yep Snoozles!" Toph said, leading to another argument between the two.

"Okay, I'll pick you two up in about an hour," Sokka said as he pulled into the doctor's office parking lot.

"What are we supposed to do if we get done before an hour is up?" Katara asked.

"Why should I know?" Sokka said.

"Sokka!"

"Fine, fine. Why don't you go to the diner across from the doctor's and get lunch or something?"

"That sounds good," Aang said.

"Okay then. Since that's all sorted out, I'm out of here. I got date to catch!" With that Sokka sped off, leaving Katara and Aang standing in the parking lot.

Sokka still couldn't believe Yue had asked if he wanted to grab coffee. Or kissed him. Heck, he couldn't even believe she had said yes to going to the dance with him! He turned on the radio as he drove and starting singing along.

" _Oh don't you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me. I said you're holding back. She said SHUT UP AND DANCE WITH ME!"_

Finally he arrived at the Starbucks that sat on the corner of Konietzko Avenue and Dante Street. He parked his car and walked inside. He looked around for Yue and finally spotted her silky white hair among all the other customers.

"Hey Yue!" he said walking over to her. He stopped when he saw a boy with black hair sitting with her.

"Um, who is this?"

"This is Hahn, my ex," Yue said, "And he was just leaving."

"Hey, I was just making sure you were alright babe," Hahn said putting up his hands defensively.

"I'm not your babe Hahn. I broke up with you a while ago," Yue said in an annoyed voice.

"Fine. You know what? I don't need you. I'm perfectly fine on my own."

"Good to hear that Hahn. Now, if you don't mind, I have a date with Sokka," Yue said. Hahn gave Sokka a dirty look and purposely bumped into him as he walked away.

"Sorry about that," Yue apologized, "Hahn is kinda a jerk. I wish I could say I never even went out with him, but it was for my dad. Hahn's dad owns a company dad wanted to be a sponser for our school. I finally convinced him that it wasn't going to work out between me and Hahn and believe it or not, he finally understood. So I broke up with Hahn."

"Well, honestly, I'm real glad you did break up with him, because now I get the chance to go out with you," Sokka said. He then blushed.

"I-I mean if you want to continue to go out with me," he stammered. Yue giggled causing Sokka's blush to spread all the way from his face to his neck.

"Sokka, I'd love to continue to go out with you."

"Great," Sokka said, sighing happily, "Now can I get you some coffee?"

A-V-A-T-A-R-|-H-I-G-H

"Son, your nose is definitely broken," the doctor told Aang.

"Oh," Aang said.

"There's not much I can do for a broken nose besides bandage it up and let it heal. Also, make sure to ice it often. That should help with the swelling. Sorry I can't do much more."

"It's fine," Aang said.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, how did you break it?"

"Uh, I kinda got in a fight," Aang admitted. The doctor chuckled.

"Well, try not to get into too many more of those while your nose is still healing, okay?"

"Yes sir."

"Well then Aang, it was nice to meet you. Hope your nose starts to feel better soon."

"Thank you doctor," Aang said.

When Aang walked back into the the waiting room, Katara stood up.

"So?" she said.

"Yeah, it's broken," Aang said.

"Gosh, I'm so sorry Aang. I can't help but feel this is partly my fault."

"Why on earth would you say that Katara?"

"Because I was the one who went to Jet to that dance. I fell for his bad-boy charm and ended up paying for it. And then, you paid for it as well."

"Katara," Aang said, "It's not your fault. I chose to fight Jet, so my broken nose is my fault. Besides, it's not that big of a deal. I'm fine, really. It'll heal."

"Still…"

"Katara, stop worrying. I promise you, it's not your fault. Now, how about we get some lunch at that diner?"

The two walked across the street and into the diner. As they slid into a booth a waitress came over to them.

"Well hi there! Aren't you two adorable together?" the waitress said. Both Aang and Katara blushed.

"Oh, uh, we're not, um…" Katara stammered.

"Together. W-we aren't together. I mean we're together, but not _together_ together," Aang stuttered, finishing for her. _"I wish we were though,"_ he silently added in his thoughts.

"Oh, my bad!" the waitress said, "So, what can I get you two today?"

"Um, I'll get a burger with a salad on the side and a glass of water please," Katara said.

"I'll get a bowl of your macaroni, salad, and a glass of water please," Aang said.

"Okay! I'll be right back with your drinks, and I'll bring your food shortly after."

The waitress then left to get their waters. Aang and Katara sat in silence for a minute. Then Katara spoke.

"Thanks for dancing with me last night Aang."

"Oh, uh, no problem. I figured we both should get at least one good dance that night."

"That's really sweet Aang."

Aang blushed furiously. _"Should I tell her how I feel? I mean, why not? Ugh! Why is it so hard to just say how I fell?!"_ he thought to himself.

"Uh, Katara?"

"Yeah Aang?"

"Well, you see, um, well I really-"

"Hey guys!" a familiar voice said interrupting Aang. Sokka slid into the booth next to them.

"You won't believe it, but Yue wants to be my girlfriend! Ooh! Did you order yet? If not, Aang you have got to try there double bacon burger!"

"Sokka, for the hundredth time, Aang is a vegetarian," Katara said.

"And for the hundredth time, I think he needs to try meat!"

Aang sighed as the two siblings started bickering. _"Guess I'll have to tell Katara another time,"_ he thought.

A-V-A-T-A-R-|-H-I-G-H

Zuko waited outside the diner, binoculars held up to his eyesan illegally acquired AK-47 at his side. He had followed Aang Gyatso all morning waiting for the right moment to attack.

"Finally," he muttered, "I will regain my honor and father will take me back."

He remembered the day his father had cast him out and instantly touched the burn scar that covered part of his face. Not only had his father banished him until he captured the one person who had the potential to defeat the Flames, but severely burned him with red-hot iron.

Zuko was brought out of the memory by the sound of a door opening. He watched as a three teenagers walked out of the diner.

"There you are," he said as he spotted the boy called Aang. He grabbed his gun and brought it up to his shoulder, aiming.

BAM!

Zuko cursed as he missed his target. Aang and the girl and boy who were with him ducked behind the building. Zuko heard the other guy with the ponytail say "I'll call the police!" _"Oh no you don't!"_ Zuko thought pulling up a bandana and throwing out a makeshift smoke grenade. He ran through the smoke to the area he had seen the three duck down behind. What he did not expect when he got there was a roundhouse kick to the ribs.

"Oof!" Zuko grunted. He ignored the pain that spread throughout his side and threw out his fist, feeling satisfaction as it connected with someone's stomach. He grinned seeing who his target was.

"Finally," he said, "I've got you." He took in the boy called Aang. He had unkempt, short brown hair and wore a long-sleeved tee that said in bold letters _Avatar High_. But before Zuko could throw another blow at him, he was tackled by someone else. He looked up to see the boy with the ponytail and a goatee pinning him.

"Go! Get out of here! I'll catch up with you!" the ponytail guy shouted out to Aang and the girl.

"But Sokka-" the girl started to protest.

"JUST GO!" the boy called Sokka shouted.

"C'mon Katara," Aang said, grabbing her hand and running. Zuko threw Sokka off of him and aimed his rifle at his now running target, but his aim was thrown off by Sokka tackling him again.

"Get off me!" Zuko growled. He whacked Sokka in the face with the butt of his AK-47. Sokka fell to the concrete unconscious. But before Zuko could do anything else, he heard the sound of police sirens.

"Crap!" Zuko said. He took one last look at his target, then ran off.

A-V-A-T-A-R-|-H-I-G-H

"Ow!" Sokka said as the doctor stitched up the cut on his head.

When he had woken up, he had been surrounded by police officers and Aang and Katara. Apparently he had a deep cut on his forehead from fighting with that thug who attacked them and needed stitches. Katara and Aang were sitting in the waiting room with Toph, who they'd picked up. When Sokka finally walked back out all fixed up, they rushed over to him.

"Wow Snoozles, you actually did pretty good before getting knocked out I heard," Toph said patting the older boy on the back.

"Sokka," Katara said, "There is someone here to talk to you." Sokka saw a police officer standing a few feet away.

"Uh officer? Can I do something for you?"

"Actually yes. We were wondering if you got a good look at the man who attacked you," the police officer said.

"Well, he threw some type of explosive that worked a lot like a smoke grenade, so I didn't get a really good look at him, but I do remember seeing a huge scar on part of his face. He had a bandana covering part of his face He was also carrying some type of assault rifle at the moment. Besides that, I don't really know what he looked like. Sorry," Sokka said. The officer sighed.

"Don't worry about it son. From what happened, it looks to be another Flames attack. Not many others in this town would be able to get their hands on an assault rifle and any smoke grenades. Flames activity has increased greatly in these past few weeks. They seem to be looking for someone based on the patterns in their activity. You didn't happen to ever do anything to them that would make them come after you, did you?"

"No sir. I haven't done anything to them," Sokka said.

"So the only relation the Flames have to you is a dead mother," Katara flinched as the officer said this, "And a dead adoptive father." It was Aang's turn to flinch at that.

"Yes, that's all."

"Okay then. Thank you for your cooperation," the police officer said. He then turned and walked out of the doctor's.

A-V-A-T-A-R-|-H-I-G-H

"So, how did you hunt for the boy go?" Zuko's uncle asked as his nephew came in their makeshift hidout. Zuko groaned and flopped down on the dirty couch that sat in the room.

"Horrible. I lost them after the police came. I was forced to run off like a gutless coward."

"Zuko," Uncle Iroh said, "Some good had to come out of it."

"No, nothing did. All I got out of it was a stupid nickname for our target so we don't have to call him the boy anymore."

"Well, let's here it."

"The Avatar."

 **Extra Author's Note: So, did y'all like it? Please, please let me know what you think! Oh, and lyrics to that song belong to Walk The Moon and their song** _ **Shut Up And Dance**_ **. So, yeah. I hope you liked it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Hey guys! So, guess what? It's Christmas time! Haha, just kidding, it's only the beginning of summer break. However, in my story, it is Christmas time. Remember, every chapter doesn't mean the next day, there are usually time skips, whether it's just a week or two, or maybe a month. This time it was the latter. Although last chapter took place a day after its predecessor. Anyways, enjoy and as always, let me know what you think!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender.**

Snow flakes drifted down slowly outside. It had been over a month since the attack at the diner. November had passed with two more attacks by what seemed to be the same guy, but so far, December had been relatively quiet. Christmas was quickly approaching and Aang and his friends had just gotten out on break. They were currently decorating the house to get in the holiday spirit. Christmas music played from the radio and Aang hummed alone as he helped decorate the tree. Sokka was outside putting lights up, while Toph was putting up other decorations here and there. Katara was making everyone some hot cocoa with Yue, who was here also. Yue and Sokka were still dating and because of this, she had been around the rest of the gang a lot by now. She and Katara had quickly become close friends. A blast of cold night air snuck inside as the front door was opened and shut. Sokka walked into the living room, pulling off his winter coat, hat, and gloves as he did so.

"Lights are up!" he proudly announced sitting himself by the fire that burned in the fireplace.

"Good job Sokka," Katara said as she came into the room with Yue carrying a tray of mugs filled with hot cocoa. Yue walked over to Sokka and nuzzled noses with him.

"Okay! The tree is almost done!" Aang said, "Just one more thing." Aang climbed down the stepladder he'd been using to get to the tallest parts of the Christmas tree. He opened a box and pulled out a star.

"Can't forget the star on top," Aang said with a goofy grin, "Katara? Would you like to do the honors?"

"Sure!" Katara said. She took the star and stepped onto the ladder. She carefully placed the star on top and everyone clapped as she did so. She laughed and bowed. But then she lost her balance on the stepladder. Before she knew what was happening, she'd lost her footing and was falling. Aang's eyes widened and before anyone else could react, he rushed forward, catching Katara. A shocked silence filled the room. Sokka, of course, was the one to break it.

"Well, that could have been really bad."

"Yeah," Aang said. Katara was still in Aang's arms, wide eyed and shocked. She finally found her voice

"Aang…" she said, "Thank you."

"Huh? Oh, it was no problem," Aang said rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. Katara stood back up.

"Well, are we gonna get this thing lit up or what?" Sokka said grinning.

"I don't care. It's not like I'm gonna see it," Toph said matter of factly.

"Oh c'mon Toph! Don't be such a grump. You're with your friends, it's winter break, and it's almost Christmas!" Katara chimed in.

"I agree with Sokka," Aang said grinning, "Let's light this thing." Sokka plugged in the chord and the tree lit up. The star sparkled on top and everyone stared in awe. In the background, a familiar Christmas song played.

" _Oh the weather outside is frightful, but the fire inside's delightful. And if we've no place to go, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow…"_

A-V-A-T-A-R-|-H-I-G-H

Aang groaned as he came out yet another store empty handed. He was in the mall searching for a gift for Katara. He had already gotten gifts for Sokka and Toph, but just could not seem to find a gift for Katara. He wasn't used to buying girls Christmas presents anyways, let alone girls he really, really liked. It had always been just him and Gyatso for Christmas up until now anyways. Aang didn't really have any other family anyways. So, up until now, the only person he had to buy a Christmas present for was Gyatso. Not that he minded buying more Christmas presents for more people He actually liked the fact that he could celebrate the holidays with more people. So, today Aang had gone out to find Christmas presents for Sokka, Toph, and Katara. He had gotten Sokka a new game for his x-box. For Toph, Aang had gotten a new pair of boxing gloves. But for Katara, Aang couldn't find anything. He wanted to find the perfect gift for her, but once he'd gone out, he realized he wasn't sure what she would want. He ran his hand through his messy hair and sighed as he headed for the double doors leading outside, but before he got to them, something in a store window caught his eye. He rushed over to it, and smiled.

"Yeah, this is the perfect gift for Katara!"

A-V-A-T-A-R-|-H-I-G-H

It was Christmas Eve. Snow littered the ground outside. Inside a house decorated with lights, three people sat near a fireplace.

"Katara, can we open them yet?" Sokka whined.

"Okay, okay," Katara said, heading over to the Christmas tree, "Here you go Sokka."

"Wait, aren't you supposed to wait to open presents until Christmas morning?" Aang asked.

"Oh! Well, we actually have a tradition where on Christmas Eve, we give each other pajamas. It's really just a little family thing we've always done," Katara explained. She then grabbed another gift out from under the tree, "Actually, here. This is for you Aang."

"Really? I mean, you didn't have to," Aang said.

"I wanted to," Katara said smiling. Sokka then chimed in.

"Oh yeah sis, here is your Christmas Eve gift." He handed her a crudely wrapped box.

"Thanks Sokka."

Everyone unwrapped their gifts. Aang pulled out a pair of orange flannel pajama pants. Sokka also got flannel PJ pants, except his were navy blue. Katara got a light blue nightgown.

After everyone opened their Christmas Eve, they change into their new pajamas and settled down for another of the Kuruk family's tradition, watching _A Christmas Story_ on Christmas Eve night. Near the end of the movie, Aang felt an unfamiliar weight on his left shoulder. He looked over and saw that Katara had fallen asleep with her head on his shoulder. A soft smile appeared on Aang's face as he looked at the peacefully sleeping girl. She was so beautiful and Aang wondered if she had any idea how much he loved her. Aang's eyes then widened. He _loved_ her. Not just really liked her. Aang _loved_ her. His heart grew at his discovery. " _I love her,"_ he thought to himself, " _I love her so, so much."_ He looked at the ground a saw that Sokka had also fallen asleep where he was sitting on the floor. He was snoring and some drool hung out of his mouth. He looked quite different from his sister while sleeping. Aang then looked back to Katara. He gently removed is shoulder from under her head and lay her head on a pillow. He then pulled a blanket over her. After thinking about it for a moment, he bent down a placed a gentle kiss on her head.  
"I love you Katara, and I hope one day you will know just how much I do," he whispered. The girl shifted slightly in her sleep and Aang could've sworn she smiled. Aang then walked over to the TV and turned it off. He walked upstairs to his bedroom and fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.

A-V-A-T-A-R-|-H-I-G-H

Katara's eyes fluttered open as a ray of sunlight shone through a window. She yawned and noticed she wasn't in her bed. _"I must have falled asleep during the movie last night,"_ she thought to herself. She then noticed the pillow under her head and the blanket covering her. She also noticed Aang was no longer sitting on the couch beside her. Katara smiled as she came to the realization that Aang must placed the blanket on her. As she got up off the couch, she noticed Sokka asleep on the floor, limbs splayed out. Drool hung out of his open mouth and Katara grimaced at the sight. She nudged her older brother with her foot and he grunted in his sleep. Katara nudged him harder and Sokka's eyes opened.

"Ugh, what time is it?" he groaned, pulling himself into a sitting position.

"Sokka, it's Christmas."

Sokka jumped up excitedly. When it came to Christmas, he still acted like a young child.

"Whoo hoo! Let's open presents!" Sokka whooped rushing over to the Christmas.

"Sokka, wait. We need to wait for Aang to get up," Katara told him.

"Actually, I'm up," a voice came from behind them. Katara turned to see Aang slowly making his way down the stairs. He offered her a sleepy smile.

"Merry Christmas," he said.

"Okay, Aang's up. Can we open presents now?"

"Sure Sokka."

Sokka dug through the presents under the tree until he came across one with his name. He tore it open and grinned at the sight of what was in it.

"Call Of Duty Ghosts! This is great!" He read the name tag. "Thanks Aang!" Aang grinned.

"No problem Sokka."

Sokka dug around the gifts for another moment before tossing one to Aang.

"Here, this is my gift for you."

Aang opened it to reveal a graphic novel called _Benders_.

"It's the graphic novel the videogame we've played is based off," Sokka explained.

"Thanks!" Aang said. Sokka then turned to Katara.

"And this is for you from me," he told her handing her a present. Katara carefully opened it. She smiled as she pulled out leather purse.

"Thank you Sokka, I love it," she said, giving her brother a hug. She then pulled out another gift.

"This is from me to you Sokka," she said. Sokka opened it.

"A Penguins hockey jersey!" he exclaimed. He then hugged his sibling.

"You are the best sister ever!" he said. Katara laughed.

"Oh, and dad sent us these," Katara said pulling out two packages. Sokka's eyes widened as he opened his.

"Whoa," he breathed as he pulled out a military style KA-BAR knife. Katara opened hers and smiled at the pile of new books her father had sent her. They both read the notes their father had written them. Then, Katara pulled out another present.

"Aang, this is for you. I hope you like it," she said handing him the gift.

" _Merry Christmas Aang. I'm so glad I met you,"_ Katara's neat handwriting read on a note attached to the present. Aang smiled then opened it. He gasped and pulled out a brand new iPod with headphones.

"Do you like it?" Katara asked.

"Of course I do Katara, but this must have cost a lot of money. Are you sure you should have bought me it?"

"Aang, I wanted to buy it for you," Katara reassured him.

"Well, thank you. I love it," Aang said smiling. He then handed a gift to her.

"Here. I got this for you."

Katara opened it and smiled.

"Oh Aang, it's beautiful," she said as she pulled out the simple, yet elegant bracelet. It was made out of leather and had a small silver pendent with a design carved into it. Aang sighed in relief. _"Good, she likes it._ "

She then held the bracelet out to Aang. Aang was momentarily confused then realized she wanted him to put it on her. He took the bracelet from her hand and with fumbling fingers, put it on her wrist. He then did something that surprised both of them, and brushed his lips against the skin on the back of her hand. Both of them blushed.  
"Thank you Aang."

"You're welcome," Aang said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

A-V-A-T-A-R-|-H-I-G-H

Later that day, Toph and Yue arrived for a small Christmas party. More gifts were exchanged and then everyone helped make Christmas dinner. Sokka carved the turkey. Aang placed a bowl of salad on the table. Katara fixed up a plate of creamy mashed potatoes and Yue set the table. Toph just waited for the food to be served as she couldn't exactly be much help in the kitchen. Finally, everything was ready. The five sat down at the dining room and dug in. There wasn't much room for conversation as everyone was to busy enjoying the food. After they finished, everyone headed for the living room to watch the movie _Elf._ About halfway through, Katara asked if anyone wanted any Christmas cookies. There was a collective "yes" from the group and she stood up to go get the cookies she had made earlier. Aang volunteered to go with her. He got up and they both walked towards the kitchen, but a laugh from Sokka stopped them.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here."

"Sokka what are you talking about?" Katara said.

"Look above you geniuses."

Aang and Katara both looked up and blushed. Above them, hanging from the ceiling was mistletoe.

"M-mistletoe? What is t-that doing here?" Katara stammered.

"Well, I actually hung it up for me and Yue," Sokka admitted.

"Hey, this means Sugar Queen and Twinkletoes have to kiss!" Toph said laughing.  
"Toph!" Katara said, her face warm.

"What? It's true. Anyways, go ahead and do it so you can get the cookies," the blind girl said. Aang's blush spread down to his neck as Katara turned to face him. His heart pounded as her eyes closed and she leaned towards him. He found his own eyes drifting shut. There was a brief moment of anticipation, then her lips lightly brushed against his own. It was a brief kiss in reality, but to Aang, it felt like an eternity. When they pulled apart, Katara's cheeks were tinted pink and she looked down at the floor.

"Um, let's go get the cookies…" she mumbled.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Warning, this chapter is a bit sad. Also, I want to thank all you people who have read The Hidden Enemy and left all those great reviews. And if you are a reader of The Hidden Enemy and are now reading this story, thanks for sticking with me as I continue to write stories. If you have not read The Hidden Enemy or haven't finished it, it is now completed. Okay, you're probably bored of hearing me ramble on, so, on to the story! Enjoy, and as always, reviews a greatly appreciated.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender.**

Zuko woke up to the sound of two men speaking. He rolled out of bed and stretched, his muscles flexing as he did so. He then pulled on a t-shirt and some jeans, and grabbed his leather jacket before walking out of his room. As he pulled on his jacket and entered the kitchen, his eyes widened and a flash of anger shone in them.

"Zhao! What are you doing here?" Zuko spat.

"Please excuse my nephew's behavior," Iroh said to Zhao. Then turning to Zuko, Iroh said "Zhao came with news on our target." Zuko crossed his arms.

"Well then, what is it?" the scarred teen asked skeptically. Zhao smirked.

"You are no longer in charge of finding the "avatar" as you so called him. Your father decided he was much to big of a issue to be handled by a simple teenage boy. High time he decided that to. All information regarding the avatar is to come to me."

"What?!" Zuko shouted.

"You are done Zuko. All you've proved through your efforts to catch the boy is that you are a failure and a disappointment to the Flames. I am now in charge of the case on the avatar," Zhao said harshly. One could almost see the steam rising from Zuko's head.

"Son of a..." Zuko muttered.

"And that's not all," Zhao continued, "I also came to ask your uncle to join me. He is the infamous Dragon of the West, is he not?" Iroh chuckled.

"I'm honored Zhao, but I think it's best if I stay with my nephew."

"Suit yourself," Zhao said, "And Zuko? Stay out of the way."

Zuko angrily started to make a move to fight, but was held back by his uncle.

"Calm down Zuko. How's neither the place or time," Iroh murmured.

"Goodbye Zuko. And I would tell you that your father said hi, except he didn't because he really doesn't care about you," Zhao said walking out the door.

A-V-A-T-A-R-|-H-I-G-H

Aang sat at his desk in math class, daydreaming about his and Katara's mistletoe kiss. He still couldn't believe it had happened. The bad thing was he and Katara still weren't together despite this. In fact, no one had brought it up since the night it had happened. After all, it's not like Aang had told her how he felt, and it was really just a tradition, so why should there be a reason to talk about it.

The slap of a ruler on his desk snapped Aang back to attention. The class giggled as Aang looked up at the professor, his face red at being caught daydreaming.

"Mr. Gyatso, mind telling us the answer to the question?" Mr. Jong Jong said, knowing full well that Aang had not been listening.

"Um, sorry sir, what was the question again?" Aang said nervously.

Mr. Jong Jong rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"What is the quadratic formula?"

"Um..."

"Never mind. I'll call on someone who was actually listening to answer he question," Jong Jong sighed, "And Mr. Gyatso?"

"Yes sir?"

"In the future, it would do you well to pay attention."

Aang's face grew warm.

"Yes sir," he mumbled. The bell then rug signaling the end of class.

"Do problems 1 through 20 on page 125 for homework," Mr. Jong Jong ordered as everyone packed up there stuff and headed out of the classroom. Aang breathed a sigh of relief as he walked out of his Algebra 2 class. Math had never been a strong point of his. When Aang got to his locker, Katara was there waiting for him. She had math that the same time as him, so they'd made a habit of meeting up after their classes were over and walking to their lunch together.

"Hi Aang," Katara smiled at him.

"Hey Katara," Aang said, blushing as he thought of the mistletoe kiss.

"How was your class?" Katara asked, bringing him back to reality.

"Ugh," Aang groaned, "It was horrible. Math is literally the worst subject EVER. I really think it was invented to be used as some type of torture device."

Katara giggled.

"I'm serious Katara," Aang said, "I think all these numbers and formulas have taken their toll. I think I'm dying."

Katara was now full out laughing and Aang grinned. He loved being able to make her laugh.

"Well Mr. Math Hater, how about we go eat lunch now?" Katara said.

"Sounds good," Aang replied.

When the two arrived at their table, Toph and Sokka were already there. Yue was also sitting there as she had been doing ever since she'd started dating Sokka. Katara still didn't see what Yue saw in Sokka, but two seemed to really care about each other. Yue had also grown quite close with Katara, becoming like an older sister to her. Katara found she could actually talk to Yue about girl stuff, which she couldn't do with any of the other three. Aang and Sokka were guys and Toph, well, Toph was Toph.

"Hi guys," Aang greeted as he and Katara sat down.

"Hi," Yue and Toph said back. Sokka was to busy stuffing his mouth with food to make any sort of greeting. Katara looked with disgust at the food falling out of her brother's mouth.

"I really don't get what you see in him Yue," she whispered to her friend.

"Well, he's really sweet and funny," Yue defended her boyfriend. Both girls looked once more at Sokka, then Yue turned back to Katara.

"But your are right about the food thing being a bit gross." Both girls giggled.

"So Katara, my birthday is this month and I'm throwing a big party. I was wondering if you wanted to come," Yue then said, changing the subject.

"Oh! Sure, I'd love to come!"

"You can come too if you'd like Aang," Yue then told the brown haired sophomore.

"Yeah, sound fun!" Aang said smiling.

"I already told Toph and Sokka about it before you joined us."

'So, when exactly is the party?" Katara asked.

"This Saturday," Yue answered.

A-V-A-T-A-R-|-H-I-G-H

Zhao was sitting in his apartment when a knock sounded at his door. The Flames member stood up and walked to the door, grabbing a pistol just in case. He looked out the peep hole and put the gun down once he saw who it was. Zhao opened the door and greeted his visitor.

"Iroh, I thought you'd refused my offer," he said.

"Well," Iroh replied, "I thought about it, and I've decided that I'd be happy to help you out."

"What about your nephew?" Zhao asked skeptically.

"I talked to him about this already, so you don't need to worry about him."

"Oh, I wasn't worried."

"So, I heard you had a plan for catching the avatar," Iroh said.

"Yes, you heard right," Zhao confirmed, "We are preparing to arm 20 of our best with the new weapons from the delivery we got last night." Iroh walked over to the box containing the weapons and pulled the top up to inspect them.

"Military grade assault rifles," the older man remarked as he picked up one of the rifles, "When are you planning to attack Zhao?"

"Saturday night. We got some information from one of our sources that the avatar is going to a party. Plenty of people so we can hide some of our own in the crowd. The party is being hosted by Yue Arnook, a senior at Avatar High and the principal's only daughter."

A-V-A-T-A-R-|-H-I-G-H

It was Saturday, the day of the party. Katara was in her room getting ready. It was a semi-formal party and Katara had gotten just the dress for it. The dress was sleeveless, no straps or anything. It was royal blue and had a twisted bodice. It came to just about her knees. Katara put a light layer of makeup on her face, then put on some silver earrings. To finish it off, she put on the thing she always wore, her mother's necklace. As she headed to the stairs, she heard a muffled thump followed my a frustrated groan coming from Aang's room. Katara walked over to his door and knocked.

"Aang? Are you okay in there?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine," he answered.

"Oh, okay then…" Katara trailed off and was about to leave the door when Aang's voice called her back.

"Katara, wait!"

"What is it Aang?"

"Um, I actually need some help. Er, one of the buttons on my shirt, it, ah, it got stuck in my hair somehow…" Aang told her.

"Oh. Sure I'll help."

Katara opened the bedroom door to reveal a very embarrassed Aang sitting on the floor in some formal pants and an undershirt with a button down shirt on his head. Katara couldn't help but giggle at the sight causing the boy's face to grow even more red.

"Aang, how on earth did you manage to get you shirt stuck in you hair?" she asked, still giggling. Aang shrugged. Katara kneeled down beside him and put her hands on his head, trying to find the button that had attached itself to poor Aang's hair. Aang sighed at the feeling of her fingers moving over his scalp, then blushed, hoping she hadn't heard him. Katara had heard though, and had a smirk on her face. She decided not to tease Aang about though considering he was already in a pretty embarrassing situation.

"There," she said as she finally found the button and got it unstuck.

"Thanks Katara," Aang said, standing up and pulling the shirt on. He buttoned it up, then looked at Katara. His eyes widened. She was beautiful. Katara blushed under his stare.

"Does it look okay?" she asked, "Is it too overboard?"

Aang shook his head.

"You look beautiful," he finally managed to get out. Katara's blush only deepened as his compliment. _"What on earth am I feeling?"_ the girl thought to herself.

"AANG! KATARA! HURRY UP! WE GOTTA GO!" Sokka's voice came from downstairs. The two jumped.

"Um, we should probably get going. We don't want Sokka to get mad at us," Aang said, blushing.

"Yeah…" Katara said.

"I'll, uh, meet you in the car. I just gotta put on my tie," Aang said.

"Okay." Katara left his room and headed downstairs, a million thoughts flying about her head. She walked out the door and joined Sokka in the car. Aang soon got it too.

"We gotta pick up Toph too," Sokka said. The other two nodded.

A-V-A-T-A-R-|-H-I-G-H

As Sokka, Aang, Katara, and Toph arrived at Yue's house, they could hear music booming from inside. Sokka parked along the side of the street and everyone climbed out of the car. They were greeted by Yue when they came to the door.

"You're here," she said excitedly. She gave Sokka a quick peck on the cheek and hugged everyone else.

"Come on in! Food and drinks are in the kitchen," Yue told them.

The song changed, and Sokka smiled.

"Hey, this was the first song we danced to together!" he said. Yue smiled.

"Yes, our first date. The fall dance."

"Well, then, may I have this dance?"

Yue smiled.

"Yes."

 _Hearts beat fast…_

Sokka's heart felt like it was going to pound right out of his chest from pure happiness.

 _Colors and promises…_

Her beautiful alabaster hair shone in the light. Sokka promised himself that he would never let her go.

 _How to be brave? How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

Sokka remembered how scared he'd been to ask her to that fall dance.

 _But watching you stand alone…_

It was as if no one else was in the room but him and Yue right now.

 _All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow…_

He no longer had to be afraid. Yue loved him and he loved her.

 _One step closer…_

Every day was a step towards their future together.

 _I have died every day waiting for you…_

Sokka had waited for Yue for a long time.

 _Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you…_

Sokka demonstrated his love for Yue by pressing his lips to hers in a gentle kiss.

 _For a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more…_

Suddenly, gunshots rang out. The music stopped as a bullet his the sound system. Some students fell to the ground as bullets found their way to a target. Sokka, acting on instinct, tackled Yue to the ground, shielding her with his body. Some burly young men armed with assault rifles started searching the room.

"Where is he? Where is Aang Gyatso?" one of them asked.

A-V-A-T-A-R-|-H-I-G-H

Aang, Katara, and Toph were hanging out with some people in the kitchen when a man with a gun came in.

"Everyobody freeze!" the armed man shouted. A few people screamed and the man fired a few warning shots up at the ceiling.

"I said freeze!"

"What do you want?" a boy asked.

"Him." The armed man pointed his gun towards Aang.

"Hand over Aang Gyatso and no one else has to get hurt."

More gunshots sounded from the room over and a girl started crying.

"No way! You can't have Aang," Katara said bravely, standing up straight.

"Well aren't you a pretty thing," the man said smirking. He walked over to Katara. "What about a kiss?"

"Get away from me!" Katara said, drawing back her leg and kicking the man in the groin. The man let out a grunt and bent over in pain.

"You're gonna pay for that girl," he growled. He made a move to hit her, but before his fist could connect, it was stopped.

"Let. Her. Go."

The man looked up to see the very angry face of Aang Gyatso.

"What if I refuse?" the man said, "Let's say I not only want to catch you, but make this pretty thing mine as well?" Something inside Aang snapped. It was as if the sophomore was no longer himself. Aang kicked the man in the ribs and a cracking sound could be heard. The man fell to the ground groaning in pain. Aang didn't stop there though. He then lay a swift kick to the man's head. Some more men with assault rifles came in hearing the commotion.

"There he is! Apprehend the target!" one of them shouted. Before anyone could shoot, Aang did a roundhouse hook kick combination, dropping one of the men to the ground. Shots filled the air, but miraculously, none of them hit Aang. Another man through a punch at Aang, but Aang blocked it, grabbing the mans wrist. He twisted sideways, bringing his leg up and striking his attacker in the stomach. The attacker was swept backwards and Aang finished by throwing a punch in the man's face. The next man was more careful when attacking Aang. His gun was out of ammo, so he had to resort to his fists, but unlike his comrades, he kept his guard up. However, Aang used a crescent kick to break through the man's guard then used a side snap kick to bring the man to the ground in pain. Man after man tried to get Aang. More shots were fired. Once again, all of them missed. Eventually 14 men lay groaning in pain on the kitchen floor. Police sirens sounded in the distance. The rest of then men fled from combined fear of Aang and the police. Aang finally snapped out of whatever trance he had been in. He stared in shock at the scene in front of that.

"W-what happened?" he stammered. He looked at the shocked faces around him. He then turned to look at Katara.

"Did I do this?" Aang asked. Katara nodded.

A-V-A-T-A-R-|-H-I-G-H

"Crap! The police!" Zhao said, hearing the sirens approaching the street, "Get everyone out of there!"

Soon, his men started rushing out of the house and into the trucks they took to get there.

"Where is everyone? Oh, never mind. We need to get out of here!" Zhao said.

Inside the house, Yue and Sokka watched the men run out of the house.

"Where are they going?" Yue asked.

"I don't know…" Sokka said. Yue suddenly got up and ran out of the house following them.

"Wait! Yue! Don't go out there!" Sokka shouted after her. He rushed outside to look for her. What occurred next happened too fast for Sokka to comprehend. Yue was staring at some trucks driving away. In front of one was a young child, staring fearfully at the truck heading straight towards him. Without another thought, Yue rushed towards the child in the street.

"YUE!" Sokka shouted. Yue ran into the street and pushed the little boy out of the way. Then there was a thump and her body flew through the air. It landed ten feet away. The truck swerved out of the neighborhood, narrowly escaping the police cars that were pulling in. Sokka sprinted over to where Yue lay.  
"No…" he gasped as he saw her beautiful silk hair stained with blood. The source of the blood was her head, which must have collided not only with the car, but also the pavement when she was thrown. Sokka cradled her head in his lap. He wasn't even aware of the paramedics that had come. It was as if he had completely shut down. One of the paramedics looked at Yue, then looked at his partner and shook his head. It was too late. She was gone.

A-V-A-T-A-R-|-H-I-G-H

Sokka couldn't believe it. Yue was gone. Forever. He watched as her coffin was lowered into the ground, his face devoid of any emotion. He didn't want to cry. Not in front of all these people. He had to keep his emotions in check. But as the people started to filter out, leaving for their homes, the tears came. Sokka fell to his knees, gritting his teeth in an effort to stop them. But he couldn't. " _Why Yue? Why couldn't it have have been me?_ " he thought. A sob tore itself from his throat and Sokka put his head in his hands. A cold rain started to fall from the thick gray cloud that had gathered overhead, the drops mixing with Sokka's tears.

Suddenly Sokka felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Yue's dad.

"She really loved you, you know that, right?" Mr. Arnook said, looking at his daughter's fresh grave. _Yue Arnook. A loving daugheter and friend,_ the headstone read. Sokka couldn't speak. Mr. Arnook sighed.

"Take care of yourself son, okay?" he said to Sokka. He then turned and left, giving one last loving look to where his daughter laid under 6 feet of dirt.

Sokka wasn't the only one crying that day. Yue had become like a sister to Katara, so naturally, Katara was devastated. Tears streamed down her face as she sat in her room after the funeral. Someone knocked at her door and Katara mumbled for them to come in. A very concerned Aang walked into her room. He sat down on her bed beside her.

"Hey," he said softly. Katara avoided his eyes, looking down at her blue bed spread.

"Katara, are you okay?" Aang asked. A small shake of the head was his answer.

"Come here," Aang said, opening his arms up. Katara fell into them, burying her head in his chest as sobs racked her body.

A-V-A-T-A-R-|-H-I-G-H

Sokka didn't sleep that night. He sat downstairs, watching a movie with the volume turned low. He didn't even notice when Katara sat down beside him.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"What? Oh, hi Katara…" Sokka said, not answering her question.

"Sokka, are you okay?" she asked again. Sokka sighed and shrugged. Katara then did something she rarely did. She hugged her brother. Sokka was surprised, but hugged her back tight.

"I miss her Katara, I really miss her," he sniffled.

"So do I Sokka, so do I." The two siblings broke the hug, but stayed leaning against each other for brotherly and sisterly support as they watched the movie. When it was over, Katara gave her brother one last hug, then left to go to her room. Sokka sighed and headed to his own bedroom. He sat down on his bed. He saw his wallet laying on his nightstand and picked it up. He opened it and pulled out a picture he and Yue had taken a around Christmas time.. In the picture, Sokka was smiling like he had won the lottery and Yue was looking at him lovingly. Sokka's traced Yue's face with his finger, then lay down, clutching the photo to his chest. He fell asleep that way, the photo pressed up against his heart, dreaming that it was Yue that lay in his arms instead of a picture.

 **Extra Author's Note: The song is A Thousand Years by Christina Perri.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Hi guys. It's been a while. So, I'm going to try and write as much as I can before school starts because once that happens, I'll only be able to write on the weekends. Anyways, hope y'all enjoy this chapter and as always, reviews are appreciated.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender.**

It had been about two weeks since Yue's funeral. Everyone was still sort of in shock over the fact once of the most popular girls in school had died. Principal Arnook was quitting and and a new principal was supposedly coming in that Monday. Also, the news of Aang's skill at fighting had spread like wild fire after a handful of students had seen him take down all those men at Yue's party. Many had come up to him and asked him how he'd done it, but Aang had simply shrugged and told them that he didn't know. And now, the martial arts team coach was trying to persuade Aang to join the school's karate team.

"Come on Aang. It'll be a great opportunity for not just you, but the whole school! We could finally win something!" Coach Fong said once again, trying to convince Aang to join the team.

"I already told you Coach, I really don't think I want to. Besides, I do jujitsu, not karate," Aang explained.

"Karate, jujitsu, it's all similar enough. I'm sure you could master it all the same. Come on, we need you!"

"I'm sorry Coach Fong, but my answer is final."

"I'm sorry to hear that Aang," Coach Fong said. The way he said it filled Aang with unease. He couldn't help but have the sneaking premonition that Coach Fong wasn't done with him.

A-V-A-T-A-R-|-H-I-G-H

As Iroh walked in the apartment, he called out for his nephew. Zhao was no longer a problem, and Iroh figured Zuko would've been happy about this. After all, it had been their plan to get Zhao off the avatar's case. Iroh had said he'd help Zhao when in fact, he just needed to know his plan. Once he'd know the details, he'd told Zuko who'd left an anonymous tip at the police station hence the arrival of the police that had driven Zhao and his men away. Ozai had been so angry that he'd dismissed Zhao, and Zhao, angry with himself, had jumped off the roof of an apartment complex. Iroh walked to Zuko's room and found his nephew lying on the trundle bed, staring at the ceiling. Sudden realization struck Iroh as he stood there.

"It's today, isn't it?" he said to his nephew. Zuko's hand reached up to touch his scar.

"Three years ago today, I lost everything. My home, my father, my honor, everything," Zuko said quietly, "My own father burnt me, cast me out. I lost it all."

Iroh lay a hand on his nephew's shoulder.

"Azula came to visit me today," Zuko then said. Iroh narrowed his eyes.

"What was your sister doing here?"

"She told me that father wants me to stay out of the way from now on. I'm no longer supposed to hunt down the avatar, nor get in the way. If I do, they'll imprison me or worse." Zuko sighed.

"Azula always got the better side of life. My father said she was born lucky. He said I was lucky to be born," the scarred 19 year old continued.

"Zuko…"

"No uncle, it's true. I was lucky to be born. I might as well give up now. There's no hope for me anymore."

"No Zuko," Iroh said, "You must never give in to despair. Allow youself to slip down that road, and surrender to your lowest instincts. In the darkest times, hope is something you give yourself. That is the meaning of inner strength."

Zuko said nothing and Iroh sighed.

"I hope one day you'll realize your own strength and recognize the qualities you yourself possess instead of only recognizing what others have," Iroh said before leaving Zuko's room.

A-V-A-T-A-R-|-H-I-G-H

Sokka lay on his bed, numbly looking up at the ceiling. A knock sounded at his bedroom door.

"Sokka, dinner is ready," Katara said.

"I'm not hungry," Sokka said flatly.

"But you're always hungry," Katara's confused voice came from the other side of the door.

"Well, I'm not right now."

"Oh. Well, if you do get hungry, please come join us. Toph's here for dinner as well."

"But Yue isn't," Sokka muttered under his breath.

Katara headed downstairs to the kitchen where Aang and Toph sat waiting.

"Where's Sokka?" Toph asked.

"He said he's not hungry," Katara said.

"But Sokka's always hungry!" Aang exclaimed.

"I know," Katara said softly, "I think he's still upset over Yue."

"Oh. Well, that makes since. I know all to well that it takes time to get over something like that," Aang said, his eyes filling with sadness as he thought of his dead adoptive father. Katara laid a comforting had on Aang's shoulder.

"I know what you mean," she said sadly, referring to her mother's death and Yue's as well.

"Um, I don't mean to be rude or anything, but can we please eat soon?" Toph said.

"Sure," Katara said.

As the three got their plates of food and sat down, Katara asked Aang why Coach Fong kept coming up to him.

"Oh, he is just trying to convince me to join the karate team," Aang explained.

"Coach Fong?" Toph chimed in, "Oh, that guy is not right in the head."

"What do you mean?" Aang asked.

"Well, let's just say there have been a lot of weird rumors going around about him," Toph said.

"Yeah," Katara agreed, "I heard he got the school's karate team kicked out a competition last year by forcing his students to cheat."

"Well, something did seem off about him," Aang said.

"I'd just steer clear of that guy if I were you," Toph said, stuffing her mouth with some food.

"Don't worry, I already turned his offer down," Aang said.

"Just be careful about him."

A-V-A-T-A-R-|-H-I-G-H

The next day at school, towards the end of the day, Aang was called to the gym over intercom. Aang had a sickening feeling in his stomach that it was Coach Fong. He pushed through the gym doors and entered the room to find Coach Fong standing there.

"Hello Aang," Fong said, a devious look outlining his features.

"Coach Fong," Aang said cautiously.

"Have you given anymore thought to my offer?"

"No. As I told you yesterday, I will not be joining the team."

"That's too bad. I was really hoping I wouldn't have to do this," Coach Fong said, his face hardening.

"Bring her out!" Fong shouted. Two of his karate team members walked out. Aang's eyes widened at who was with them.

"Katara!"

Katara looked up at Aang's voice.

"Don't worry Aang. I'm okay!" she said.

"Not for long," Coach Fong said, "Unless you can stop me with you jujitsu, your pretty little friend here is going to get some serious damage."

"Put her down Fong! She has nothing to do with this!" Aang shouted.

"If you want me to put her down, you're going to have to fight," Fong said grinning.

"PUT HER DOWN!" Aang shouted.

"If you want that to happen, fight!" Fong snarled in reply. He then turned to one of the karate members and nodded. The karate team member lay a swift kick to Katara's ribs causing her to gasp in pain.

"STOP!" Aang.

"Only you can stop this Aang," Fong said, nodding for the student to lay another blow against Katara. The student drew back his fist and punched Katara in the face. Katara cried out in pain as his punch connected.

"Please! You don't have to do this!" Aang pleaded with Fong.

"I'm afraid I do," Coach Fong said grimly, motioning for his students to continue.

"I SAID STOP!" Aang shouted. Before Fong could comprehend what was happening, his two karate team members lay on the ground, writhing in pain, Aang standing above them. He met the sophomores eyes, taken aback by the pure rage that shown in them. Aang took a step towards him, and Fong nervously to a step backwards, tripping and falling onto the gym floor. Aang came closer and closer, until he stood right above Fong.

"Don't you ever touch Katara again," he said in a low and menacing tone. Fong nodded rapidly, fear filling his body.

A-V-A-T-A-R-|-H-I-G-H

Aang sat outside the principal's office, waiting to be called in. Finally, a cop walked out with Coach Fong, who's hands were cuffed behind his back.

"Aang Gyatso?"

Aang looked up to see Principal Arnook standing there, a sad smile on his face.

As Aang sat down in his office, Principal Arnook explained how Fong had been arrested for what he'd done to Katara.

"There is still the matter of you beating up those students though," Arnook said.

"Oh, yeah…" Aang mumbled.

"For that, I say good job."

Aang looked up, surprised.

"You did well son. Those two students were harming Katara and you stopped them."

"Thank you sir."

"But, since I won't be principal here much longer and am not sure of the new principal's policies, I'd say you should try to refrain from inflicting that much damage next time," Arnook said smiling.

"Oh. Sorry."

"It's fine. Again, it was justified. Now why don't you go check on your friend in the nurse's office?"

Aang walked out of the principal's office after thanking him, and headed down the hallway to the nurse's office. There he found her sitting on a chair with an icepack pressed against her face and another pressed to her ribs. Aang sat down beside her.

"Hey," he murmured.

"Hey," she murmured back.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling okay."

A few minutes of silence passed between the two, then Aang spoke back up.

"I'm sorry Katara."

Katara looked surprised, letting the ice pack drop from her face.

"Why should you be sorry?"

"Coach Fong attacked you because of me. It's my fault you got hurt," Aang said shamefully.

"Aang, I'm fine. And it's not your fault. The only person really at fault is Coach Fong."

"But…"

"Aang, it's not your fault. I promise," Katara said, hugging him. When the two separated from their embrace, Aang gently brushed her hair back from her face and looked at her bruised cheek. He then surprised her by placing a gently kiss on the bruise. Katara blushed. Aang then picked up the forgotten ice pack and tenderly pressed it up against her cheek. Katara's blush only deepened. The two's eyes met in a warm gaze.

There moment was ruined by Sokka rushing in.

"Katara are you okay?!" he asked.

"Yes, I'm fine Sokka."

"Thank goodness," Sokka said, sighing in relief. The older boy then looked down sadly.

"Um, look… I'm sorry for not having been that good of a brother lately. I guess I've just been dealing with some stuff…"

"Sokka, you don't have to apologize. I know how hard losing Yue is for you," Katara told him.

"But I shouldn't let it keep me from being a good brother. Or friend," he added, looking at Aang.

"Sokka, it's okay. I promise."

"Okay, good," Sokka said sighing, "Now how 'bout I drive us home. Principal Arnook said we can go ahead and leave because of what happened."

"Okay," Katara said.

"Sounds good," Aang agreed.

"I'll get them to call Toph to the office too since we are kinda her ride home."

When Toph came, she gave Aang a friendly punch in the shoulder.

"I heard how you beat up those two kids who tried to mess with Sugar Queen. Nice going Twinkletoes."

"Ow. And thanks, I guess," Aang said, rubbing his now sore shoulder. Everyone piled into Sokka's van.

"Well," Sokka said, "I think today Aang showed people to never mess with the gaang."

"The gaang?" Katara asked, confused.

"Yeah! Get it? It has Aang in it!"

"You are an idiot," Katara said shaking her head.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Hello! I am back with a new chapter of Avatar High! So, I know the last chapter was based on The Avatar State (Episode 1, Book 2 of ATLA), but for this chapter, I decided to dive back into Book 1 and base it off of Episode 13, The Blue Spirit. Except, instead of Zhao, capturing Aang (since Zhao is dead now) another well known character will be making their first appearance by taking over Zhao's role. I hope no one is annoyed that I'm doing that. Next chapter I'll go back into Book 2 based chapters. Sound good? Anyways, enjoy. I think this is going to be a good chapter. Oh, and my school is starting back up on Monday so starting then, I'll only be able to update on weekends for the most part. I hope to get in another chapter before then though. Anyways, enjoy, and as always, reviews are greatly appreciated!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender.**

"Katara…water…" Sokka mumbled.

"Okay. One second," Katara told her brother, standing up to go fetch him a cup of water from the kitchen. It was flu season and half the school had been struck by influenza including Sokka. He was burning up a fever and was delirious. Katara grabbed a cup from the cabinet and turned on the faucet, filling the cup with fresh water. As she did so, she began to cough.

"Oh no. Not you too!" a voice came from the kitchen entrance. Katara turned to see Aang standing there, a look of concern etched on his face.

"I'm fine Aang. It's just a little cough," Katara said, giving her friend an reassuring smile. Another fit of coughing shook the girl's body though, contradicting what she had just said.

"That's how Sokka started," Aang exclaimed, "And now look at him! He thinks he can manipulate the elements!" Both looked at Sokka who was lying on the couch in the living room.

"Take that you rock," the sick boy said, throwing a lazy punch.

"Why don't you rest," Aang suggested to Katara.

"Aang I'm not sick-" Katara broke off into another coughing fit. As it subsided, she looked back at Aang, who was looking at her pleadingly.

"Okay, okay. I'll lie down. But just for a little bit," Katara gave in.

"Good," Aang said sighing.

"But while I rest, can you pick up the flu medicine the doctor prescribed Sokka?"

"Oh, yeah. I can do that."

"Good. Oh, wait. Are you even able to drive yet?"

"Well, yes and no. I have my learners, but Gyatso passed away before I got all my hours in. I thought I'd just walk there," Aang explained.

"You can take Sokka's bike if you want. It's in the garage," Katara told him.

"Oh. Okay. Sure."

"And Aang?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you," Katara said with a grateful smile. Aang smiled back.

"You're welcome Katara. Now you rest up. I'll be back soon."

A-V-A-T-A-R-|-H-I-G-H

Aang pulled out of the driveway on Sokka's bike and sped down the sidewalk. He shivered at the cold early February air. A blanket of thick gray clouds covered the sky, blocking out the sun. Aang pedaled harder, wanting to get back as soon as he could with the medicine. Thankfully it wasn't to long of a bike to the local pharmacy the doctor had sent the medicine to be picked up at. Aang secured the bike to a bike rack and walked inside the pharmacy. He walked to the counter and waited for the pharmacist.

"Can I help you?"

"Ah!" Aang jumped at the sudden voice. He turned around to find a grinning old lady staring at him.

"Oh, um no. I'm just waiting for the pharmacist," Aang told her.

"Well, you found her!"

"Wait, you're the pharmacist?"

"Yep! Now how can I help you young man?" the old woman asked.

"Oh, well, I'm here to pick my friend's flu medicine. Did the doctor send you a prescription for Sokka Kuruk?"

"Kuruk…Yes, he did. And a Katara Kuruk called about ten minutes ago saying she had sent her friend to pick it up. Are you Aang Gyatso?"

"Yeah. That would be me."

"I need to see some ID just in case."

"Oh. Okay." Aang pulled out his wallet and pulled out his student ID.

"Is this good enough?"

The woman took his student ID and looked closely at it before handing it back.

"Yes, that's fine. I'll be right back with the medicine." She then turned and disappeared into a side room. She came back a moment later with two containers of pills.

"This is what the doctor sent me for Sokka Kuruk."

"Okay thank you!" Aang said. He reached out to grab the one closest to him, but his hand was slapped away.  
"Ow! What was that for?" Aang asked.

"That's not flu medicine! That's for my cat, Miyuki! She has a rash," the woman said. She then handed him the other bottle. "This one is for your friend."

Aang stared at the old woman for a moment.

"You're insane, aren't you?"

"That's right!" the woman said.

A-V-A-T-A-R-|-H-I-G-H

As Aang walked out of the pharmacy, he had the sneaking sensation that he was being watched. He looked around, but saw no one. He frowned and walked towards the bike rack. Once his bike was unlocked, he took it a started riding home. The feeling that someone was watching him followed. At one point Aang could have sworn he saw someone in the bushes, but shook the thought off. That's when he felt a sharp pain in his neck.

"Ow!" Aang said, stopping the bike. He reached back and felt something embedded in his neck. He pulled out a dart of some kind.

"What the heck?" he muttered as he began to feel woozy. His head swam and he felt himself begin to fall. His body hit the sidewalk and the last thing he saw before everything went black was a pair of black combat boots.

A-V-A-T-A-R-|-H-I-G-H

Aang's eyes fluttered open. Groaning, the sophomore looked around. Chains suspended him in the air.

"Where am I?" he muttered.

"So you're awake," a feminine voice said. Aang turned to see a girl around Katara's age standing in front of him. She had hair as black as night and gleaming amber eyes. She watched Aang with interest as he struggled against the chains that held him.

"I'm surprised. Father made you out to be some kind of superhuman, but you're really just some pathetic little high schooler who happens to know martial arts. That's not going to protect you your whole life you know," the strange girl continued.

"Who are you?" Aang said, glaring at her.

"What, no hello, or how are you first? How rude. I thought you're guardian would've taught you better."

"Shut up! You don't know anything about Gyatso!" Aang shouted.

"Quite the contrary actually. I did quite a bit of research on him. That is, before I had him killed."

"You. It was you," Aang said trembling with anger.

"Yes. Anyways, to answer your question, my name is Azula, daughter of Ozai, the leader of the strongest gang in the world, the Flames." Azula grinned evilly.

"What do you want with me?" Aang asked.

"Oh, you don't know? You would think the so called savior of the town would know."

"What are you talking about?" Aang asked.

"My father was given a prophecy years ago. He was told that he would take control of this town, but would then be defeated by a high school student whose name would be Aang," Azula explained.

Aang's eyes widened.

"What?! That can't be me!"

"Please. You're the only Aang in the whole town. We know it's you. We were just expecting someone stronger."

"Unchain me and we'll se just how strong I am!"

"First of all, I'm not stupid. And second of all, no. I'm not supposed to kill you so I'd better not fight you," Azula said smugly. Aang glared at her.

"Anyhow, I'd better go. I'm supposed to deliver some kind of speech about how we have captured you and the town is ours for the taking. Bye bye now."

Aang's glare followed her all the way out of the room, until she closed it off with the door. Once she was gone, he began to struggle against the chains again. He pulled against them multiple times, but it did nothing. Aang let out a yell of frustration, then hung his head in exhaustion, breathing heavily.

A-V-A-T-A-R-|-H-I-G-H

Aang wasn't sure how long he'd been held here. All he knew is he had to get out of here. The question was: how? How could he get out of here? Suddenly, a thud sounded from outside. Aang looked up, startled. _"What was that?"_ he thought to himself. Another thud sounded and the door then creaked open, revealing a man wearing a gas mask and hood as well as holding two machetes. The man came towards Aang and Aang squeezed his eyes shut, thinking for sure that the man would kill him. Instead, the man pulled out a key and unlocked the chains. Aang looked down at his free limbs then at the masked man.

"Thanks," Aang said, surprised. The man just motioned for Aang to follow him. The two snuck down various hallways and stairways, the masked man taking care of any guards. It was then that they spilled into a clearing filled with members of the Flames. Azula was giving a speech, but stopped when she saw Aang. Her eyes narrowed.

"GET HIM!" she shouted. Aang's eyes widened and he started to run. He was quickly overtaken though and had no choice but to fight. He took down the first man. And the second. And the third. But Aang knew he couldn't beat all these men. Azula was right. He'd need to do better than just jujitsu if he had any hope of beating these people. He looked around, taking in his surroundings, trying to find way out, when he heard Azula shout "Careful! He's wanted alive!" That's when he felt two blades press up against his neck. It was the man who had rescued him. _"What the is he doing?!"_ Aang thought.  
"Stop!" Azula shouted, making Aang realize the masked man's plan.

Azula narrowed her eyes, staring at the masked man holding the machetes to Aang's throat.

"Let them go," she said quietly. Aang's eyes flitted around the room as he backed out of it with the masked guy.

"As soon as they get out of the building, I was you to shoot the man in the mask with one of those bullets you have that stun instead of kill," Azula whispered to a sharpshooter who was with her.

"Yes mam!" the sharpshooter said, heading towards the top of the building to get in position. As Aang and the masked man exited the building, he fired his weapon. The bullet whizzed towards them hitting the gasmask and knocking it off. The man fell to the ground unconscious and Aang gasped seeing the familiar scar. It was the man who'd been hunting him down for so long. But what was he doing rescuing Aang? Aang looked back at the building. It looked like it used to be an old hotel. It must have been abandoned then taken over and used as a compound for the Flames. So men came rushing out of it towards him and the man who'd rescued him. Aang started to run away, but then looked back. The scarred rescuer couldn't have been more than 18 or 19 years old. Aang made a quick decision. By the time the Flames men got to where they had been, both were gone.

A-V-A-T-A-R-|-H-I-G-H

Zuko groaned as he came to. He was lying on dirty concrete in an ally.

"You know, you don't have to be a criminal. Everyone has a choice. And you, I can see you don't have the heart of a criminal."

"Zuko looked over and saw Aang Gyatso sitting on a old crate looking up at the sky.

"You're name is Zuko?" Aang asked. Zuko narrowed his eyes.

"Your driver license fell out of your jacket pocket," Aang explained, throwing it back towards Zuko.

"You remind me of one of my old friends from where I used to live. He was a lot like you. He lived a pretty rough life, but he wasn't meant to be a criminal. So you know what he did? He stopped. He decided not to be a criminal and change for the better. His name was Kuzon." Aang then turned to look at Zuko. "Do you think we could be friends too?"

Zuko growled and tried to site up and throw a punch at Aang, but Aang dodged it and ran off leaving Zuko to himself.

A-V-A-T-A-R-|-H-I-G-H

As Aang walked inside, Sokka looked up from where he lay.

"Hi Aang," the sick boy said deliriously, "Did you make any new friends?"

"No. I don't think so," Aang said sighing, "Here, take this." He handed Sokka one of the pills. Sokka did as Aang said. Aang then went upstairs and knocked on Katara's bedroom door.

"Katara? I'm back. I got the medicine for Sokka."

A very sleepy looking Katara opened the door.

"Okay. Thanks Aang. I'll go make sure he takes some," Katara said yawning. But Aang stopped her.

"No. I already made him take some. You just need to rest, okay?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Go back to sleep," Aang told her.

"Okay."

Aang then went to his own room. He pulled off his coat and tossed it on the floor, then flopped down on his bed, exhausted.

 **Extra Author's Note: I hope y'all liked this chapter! Please let me know what you think by leaving a review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Sorry it's been a little while! I started school two weeks ago so I've been pretty busy lately. So, to make up for that, I am going to do a Questions About The Author thing. Pretty much you can ask me a question (keep them pg rated guys) and the ones I feel comfortable answering, I will post the answers to them next chapter in the Author's Note section. So yeah, ask away guys. Again, keep them pg rated. Okay, so in this chapter I'm going to go ahead and warn you, there is some underage alcohol consumption. But, this is a Teen rated fanfiction, so this will be just one of the reasons it is. And there is reason for it being in here. I'm not just casually making someone get drunk. Believe me, I do not take matters like that lightly. SO DON'T DO DRUGS KIDS. ALSO DO NOT DRINK UNTIL YOU ARE LEGALLY ALLOWED TO. Anyways, just thought I'd put that in there. I would be horrified if I found out I caused someone to drink illegally or something like that. Oh, and there is some Kataang goodness in this chapter. ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender.**

"I want you to teach me boxing."

Aang's request came as a surprise to everyone, especially to Toph, who he was directing the request to.

"What now?" Toph said.

"I want you to teach me boxing," Aang repeated.

"Why the heck do you want me to do that Twinkletoes?"

"Yeah, you're already a black belt in jujitsu," Katara said.

"Well, something happened when you and Sokka were sick," Aang explained to Katara.

"Speaking of which, where is your brother?" Toph asked Katara. Katara looked down at the floor.

"Sokka's been acting really strange lately. Like he did right after Yue died. He's been out real late at night, usually not getting back until around 1:00 in the morning or so. And when he comes home he's not himself. The one time I confronted him about it, he told me he was fine and said to leave him alone. I'm really worried about him," she told them. A heavy silence fell over the table.

"He's obviously somewhere in school," Toph then said, breaking the silence, "I mean, he is driving us to and from school everyday still. So, unless he's skipping all day then coming back to get us, Sokka's got to be somewhere in this building."

"I don't know. And if he is, I don't know what to do about it. It kinda scares me the way he's been acting lately," Katara admitted.

"Er, I kinda have a confession to make," Aang said nervously. The others looked at him.

"Um, I kinda caught Sokka in his room a few nights ago with some girl I've never seen before. Sokka looked up and saw me, and mouthed the words "Don't tell anyone." I left him then. They next morning he acted like I'd never walked in on him and that girl. Then a few days later, I saw Sokka making out with a different girl in the school library. He doesn't know I saw him that time. Also, I think he's been drinking."

Katara and Toph looked at him in shock, then a flash of anger appeared in Katara's bright blue eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner Aang!" she shouted at the sophomore causing him to flinch, "I've been worried sick about him! You know that! Ugh! I can't believe this!" The furious junior turned around and stormed off. Aang shrunk down in his seat even more, and Toph stared after Katara with sightless eyes.

"Jeez. She sure is mad," Toph commented.

"Yeah…Uh, I should go," Aang said, standing up and leaving Toph alone at the lunch table.

"Everyone's gone crazy today," Toph muttered to herself, shaking her head.

A-V-A-T-A-R-|-H-I-G-H

Aang was in his room studying for a history test when a knock sounded on his bedroom door.

"Come on in," Aang shouted out. The door slowly opened revealing a sad looking Katara. Aang's eyes widened and he put his textbook down.

"Oh, um, hi Katara," he said nervously.

"Hi Aang." She walked in his room and looked nervously at his bed.

"Can I sit down?" she asked quietly. Aang nodded. Katara cautiously sat down, and pulled her legs up on the bed so that she sat indian style.

"I'm sorry," she the murmured, "I was being a jerk earlier and I feel really bad about how I acted towards you. So, I'm sorry…"

Aang looked at her. How she sat with her arms crossed like she was hugging herself, how her eyes had a glint of sadness, how her brow was furrowed with worry for her brother as well as other things. He then found himself wrapping his arms around her. Katara stiffened in surprise, then relaxed and leaned into the hug, burying her face in Aang's shoulder.

"It's okay Katara. You were just worried about Sokka. I understand and I forgive you. And I'm sorry for not telling you about Sokka earlier." Katara just hugged him tighter. The two stayed hugging until they heard someone clear their throat. Aang and Katara jumped apart to see Toph standing in the doorway.

"Yo," Toph said, "The door was open so I let myself in."

She regarded the two with blind eyes.

"You two seem to have made up," she then acknowledged.

When her comment was met with silence, Toph just continued.

"Anyways, when y'all too left lunch early, I decided to do some walking around the halls. I passed a group of people talking about some big ol' shindig and heard Sokka's voice among them. I manage to catch the place, time, and password to get in. So we are going and we are going to find out what Sokka has been up to these days."

Aang and Katara stared in shock at their friend. Aang was the first to speak.

"Wow. Nice work Toph," he said.

"Do you know when the party is?" Katara asked

"Yeah, it's tonight. So get ready. We're leaving in ten minutes." Toph then walked out of the room. When Aang and Katara came downstairs, Toph told them the house was only a few streets ways and the distance was walkable.

The music could be heard booming from a street away. The three made their way up a driveway littered with beer cans and walked up the porch steps. To people stopped them at the door.

"Password?" a boy with a crew-cut of black hair said.

Toph whispered something in the boy's ear and he nodded. Aang and Katara looked at each other in confusion.

"Okay, you can go in," the guy then said. Toph motioned for Aang and Katara to follow as she walked into the house. Inside, it was hectic. People were drinking beers and many were obviously drunk. Three guys were passing around a lamp like a football. Another guy had made a sword out of empty beer cans and was waving it around telling people to "bow down to the king of beer". The music was playing at an overwhelming volume level that made it seem like the whole house was shaking with the beat.

"Let's look for Sokka!" Katara shouted, trying to be heard over the music. Aang and Toph nodded.

"I'll ask around and see if anyone has seen him! Y'all too look upstairs!" Toph shouted back. Aang and Katara nodded then made their way upstairs.

As they entered the first room, they made the mistake of not knocking and found a guy pinning a girl against the wall, making out rather furiosly with her. Aang's eyes widened and Katara quickly stammered out an apology. The guy and girl broke apart and looked at them. The guy looked annoyed at having been interrupted by them, but the girl just smiled.

"There's a free bedroom three rooms down," she told them, causing Aang's eyes to grow even wider and both him and Katara's faces to turn a deep shade of red.

"Oh, uh, thanks. I guess," Aang stammered before closing the door. He then turned to Katara.

"Er, let's knock next time," he said to her. Katara nodded in agreement, her face still red.

The next room they knocked on the door on was occupied. And the room after that. The third room down was empty, as the couple they'd walked in on had promised. The knocked on the last door upstairs and a cheerful and obviously drunk boy answered.

"Hi there. Come on in," he slurred gleefully. Before Katara or Aang could refuse, he grabbed both of their arms and dragged them in the room, closing the door behind them. There was a group of six or seven people sitting in a circle on the floor in the middle of the room.  
"I found more players!" the drunk boy announced excitedly, wobbling a little as he made his way back to the circle with Aang and Katara. The latter two shared a worried glance.

"Um, what exactly do you mean by "players"?" Aang asked the boy.

"We're playing Truth Or Dare!" the boy hiccupped.

"Oh," Aang said, "Well it sound real fun, but we should really be going…"

"C'mon. Why do you have to leave? Where's the fire bro?" another kid commented, looking a bit more sober than the other kid, but still pretty drunk.

"Well, we are actually looking for someone…"

"Just one game man. Come on. It'll be fun."

"We really should go…"

"No, you're staying here," the kid said threateningly. Aang knew he could've taken the kid, but really wasn't in the mood to get in any fights.

"Fine," he sighed, "Just one game." Katara looked nervously over at Aang and he shrugged as if to say, _"What's the harm?"_ So, Aang and Katara were pulled into the circle on either side of the boy who'd invited them. They were both offered beer and what smelled like marijuana, but they refused. The game actually wasn't too bad at first. The dares were simple stupid things, and the truths were not too bad either. Then Aang's turn came. The boy who had originally invited them in turned to Aang and asked "Truth or dare?"

"Uh, dare,"Aang said. The boy thought for a minute then a goofy grin spread across his face.

"Kiss the prettiest girl in the room on the lips," he ordered Aang. Aang's eyes widened.

"What?"

"Kiss the prettiest girl in the room on the lips," the boy repeated. For a moment all was silent. Then Aang stood up and walked over to Katara. He knelt down, cupped her face with his hands and kissed her. It wasn't a passionate kiss, nor was it long. But it was a kiss. When Aang pulled away, a rosy blush appeared on Katara's face. There was whooping and hollering from all the other kids playing. Then, the door was banged open. Toph stood there in the doorway, a grim look on her face.

"I found Sokka."

The three rushed downstairs to the main floor, then ran down another flight of stairs leading to the basement. There in the basement, was a very drunk Sokka, beer cans littering the floor all round him. His shirt was missing and he was lazily kissing girl neither Aang or Katara had seen before. He was too drunk to even realize that Aang, Katara, and Toph were standing there looking at him. As he broke the kiss with the strange girl, he picked up another beer can and cracked it open, taking a deep swig from it. Katara finally spoke.

"Sokka?" she said somewhat cautiously. Sokka looked up from where he was sitting, his unfocused eyes landing on his sister.

"Oh, hi 'tara," he slurred, "Whatcha doing here?"

Katara looked speechlessly at her drunk brother.

"Yikes," Toph said as Sokka went back to kissing the girl beside him.

"Katara? You okay?" Aang whispered to the silent girl beside him. Without answering Aang's question, Katara walked over to Sokka and slapped him hard. The other's eyes widened in surprise.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Katara shouted at her shocked brother, "I'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU AND HERE I FIND YOU COMPLETELY DRUNK AND KISSING SOME RANDOM SLUT! WHAT ABOUT YUE?! IS THIS ANYWAY TO HONOR HER MEMORY?! UGH! YOU ARE DISGUSTING. DO YOU EVEN REALIZE WHAT YOU'RE DOING IS ILLEGAL?! YOU'RE UNDERAGE SOKKA! WHAT WOULD DAD THINK IF HE SAW YOU? WHAT WOULD YUE THINK?" Katara's voice cracked, "WHAT WOULD MOM THINK?" When she finished yelling, all was silent. Everyone was staring at Katara in shock. When Katara spoke again, it came out as a whisper.

"We're leaving now."

Even in his drunken state, Sokka understood. He wobbled as he pulled himself up off the floor, and walked up the stairs unsteadily, leaning heavily on the railing for balance. Aang walked behind him making sure he didn't fall. As they walked outside, Katara took Sokka's car keys from him. She walked over to the old van and climbed in the driver's seat, turning the key in the ignition. They drove down the street back to the Kuruk household. As they walked inside, Toph muttered "Jeez, Sugar Queen's gone mad." Katara overheard her.

"Shut up Toph," she said suprising everyone. No one ever told Toph to shut up, mostly because they'd get their butt whooped.

"What did you just say to me?" Toph said in disbelief.

"I said shut the hell up. Are you deaf as well as blind?"

Aang and Sokka's eyes widened. Toph stiffened. She opened up her mouth to say something, then decided better of it and instead drew her fist back and punched Katara in the face. All hell broke lose at that moment. The girls went at each other like a pair of wild animals. Aang set Sokka down on the couch and rushed over to try and break up the fight.

"Guys! Calm down! Come on, break it up!" He eventually was able to pry the two off each other. Both girls were breathing heavily and glaring at each other.

"I'm leaving," Toph then said, turning and walking out the door.

"Good riddance," Katara called after her, before turning and walking upstairs to her own bedroom. Aang jumped as Toph slammed the front door behind her. The sound was quickly followed by Katara's own bedroom door slamming shut. Aang stood there for a moment, in shock over what had just happened. He was startled out of his thoughts by a massive snore. He looked over at the couch to see that Sokka had fallen asleep. All the drunken partying seemed to have taken it's toll on the senior. Aang shook his head at the boy, then headed upstairs feeling quite exhausted. As he passed Katara's room though, he heard the sound of crying. He stopped walking, debating whether or not he should go in there. He knew he risked getting her mad at him for barging in, but he also knew she needed someone at the moment. So, he took a deep breath then opened up her door and walked in. Katara looked up, startled by his sudden entrance.

"Aang?"

Aang looked at her. Her face was covered in tears, her body trembling. She looked down at her bed, realizing how she must have looked to him at the moment, but was surprised to find herself in the boy's arms a moment later for the second time that night. After a moment, she held on to him tightly and sobbed into his chest.

"Shhh," Aang hushed her, "It's okay Katara. You're okay. Just cry it all out." His hand rubbed in simple circles on her back, leaving a warm feeling. Katara was sure that Aang's shirt was soaked through by now because of her tears, but the boy didn't make a move to let go of her. His warmth surrounded her body and Katara just buried her face deeper into his chest. She wanted to stop crying, but the tears just kept coming. Aang held her close to him, wanting to give her all the comfort he could. Seeing her hurt like this broke his heart and he would give anything to take her pain away. Finally, Katara's sobs died down, turning into a quiet sniffling. She slowly pulled away from Aang, embarrassed to see how wet her tears had made his shirt.

"Feel better?" Aang asked gently. Katara gave a small nod.

"Sorry about your shirt," she then whispered.

"Huh? Oh," Aang said realizing she meant the wet spot her tears had made, "It's okay. Don't worry about it." Katara anxiously twisted her bed quilt in her hands.

"I'm sorry Aang."

"It's really no big deal Katara. It's just a shirt."

"No," Katara said, cutting him off, "I mean about how I acted back there. I don't know what got into me." Aang watched her, noticing how tired and sad she looked and how she refused to meet his eyes.

"Katara," he said, bringing his fingers under her chin and gently lifting her face to look him in the eye, "You don't need to apologize. Not to me. Toph on the other hand, you should probably apologize to. But not me. And it's okay to show how you feel sometimes. Just keeping everything cooped up inside isn't good for you. I remember learning that from a certain someone." Katara blushed when she realized he meant her. She then tackled him in another hug, burying her face into his shirt once more.

"Thanks Aang," she murmured.

"You're welcome," Aang said, stroking her hair, "Now why don't you get some rest?" Katara nodded a pulled aways, crawling under her covers.

"Goodnight Aang."

"Goodnight Katara. Sleep well," Aang said. He stood there for a second, then bent down and placed a hesitant kiss on her forehead, causing both of their faces to grow warm, no doubt remembering the Truth Or Dare kiss. He then left the room, leaving Katara to fall asleep with a blush on her face.

 **Extra Author's Note: Ahhhh! Kataang is just so adorable. It's so hard to not make them get together already! Don't worry though, they will soon enough! Oh and about Sokka in this chapter. If you remember two chapters ago, he was kinda distant and stuff, but, then said at the end how he'd try to be better about dealing with his grief. However, just because he said that doesn't mean he would be successful at dealing with his grief better. Last chapter he was sick, so we didn't really get to see how he was doing, but in this chapter it becomes evident that he's dealing with some depression and turns to bad things to get his mind off of it. If you have any questions about it, feel free to ask. Oh, and speaking of questions, don't forget the whole Ask The Author Thing! As always, please review! Reviews are always very helpful pieces of encouragement to keep writing.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: There has been a major decrease in review lately. That makes me kinda sad.** **I miss hearing everyone's opinions and kind words. Your reviews give me life. Please, if you are reading this and enjoy it, please, please, PLEASE review. It really does make my day. Also, if I have trouble uploading chapters often, its because of school, and the fact that I've just been dealing with some personal stuff lately. So yeah, I will try to be more efficient at getting these things up. Thanks. And again, please, R &R.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender.**

"Again!" Toph shouted as Aang finished a set of fifty push-ups.

"C'mon Toph, I've done like two hundred of these now," Aang panted.

"I don't care. You said you wanted me to teach you how to box and if you want that, your gonna have to beef your skinny little body up."

"I've got muscle," Aang protested, "If you don't remember, I do jujitsu."

"Yeah, yeah. Well, you need more of it. Now do the freakin' push-ups Twinkletoes!"

Grumbling, Aang got back into position and started doing more push-ups. He was exhausted. This past week had consisted of grueling work. Toph was a viscious coach and had been training him non-stop. After the whole issue with Sokka had been solved, and once Katara and Toph had made up after there fight, Aang had brought the topic of her teaching him boxing back up. He then of course had to go on and explain why he wanted to which led him to telling them about Azula capturing him while Katara and Sokka were sick with the flu. So, a week ago, Toph had started his training. Aang was expecting them to immediately work on the fighting element of boxing, but Toph insisted that he gained more muscle. She thought he was too skinny. So everyday had consisted of pull-ups, push-ups, sit-ups, bench-pressing, etc. She had tried to get him to start eating meat as well because the protein would help him build muscle, but Aang refused, staying true to his vegetarian ways. Instead, his protein came from things like eggs and peanut butter. He also was supposed to drink a lot of milk. After Aang finished the fiftieth push-up of that set, he flopped down on the floor, muscles aching, and breathing heavily.

"There," he panted, "Can I _please_ take a break now?"

"Fine," Toph humphed, "We'll pick this back up tomorrow."

Aang jumped up and walked upstairs. They were using the Kuruk's basement as their workout area. Sokka had weightlifting equipment down there already, so it had been transformed by Toph into a little workout area. When Aang got upstair, he was greeted by a delicious smell. He followed it to the kitchen where he found Katara stirring some soup in a pot. Her blue eyes looked over at him and Aang saw the bruise Toph's punch had left. It was very hard to see as it had almost faded away completely. In fact, if Aang hadn't known about it, he wouldn't have even noticed it. Not that it mattered. She was always beautiful to him. Katara smiled at him.

"Hi Aang. How's training?" she asked.

"Exhausting," Aang answered, walking over to the kitchen counter and sat down on one of the stools, "What are you making?"

"Hm? Oh, just an old family recipe. It usually has meat, but I tonight I made a vegetarian version since you don't eat meet. I hope it ends up tasting okay."

"You didn't have to take out the meat for me. I could have just made myself something else."

"Aang," she said smiling, "It's fine. Really."

"Okay, if you saw so," he said unconvinced.

Katara giggled at his uncertainty.

"You're cute," she said. Aang's eyes widened and he blushed. Katara was confused for a moment by his reaction, then realized what she let slip. Blood rushed to her cheeks. Before either of them could speak, Sokka walked into the room, sniffing obnoxiously.

"Is that Kuruk family soup I smell?" he said excitedly.

"Yep," said Katara.

"Yes!" Sokka said, pumping his fist up in the air. Since they'd found him drunk at that party, Sokka had been slowly recovering. He'd stopped drinking and was back to hanging out with them. He still acted sad once in a while, but instead of turning to alcohol or strange women, he would talk to Katara, Aang, and Toph about it.

As Sokka walked over to take a look at dinner though, he frowned.

"Hey," he said, "Where's the meat?"

"I'm trying something new," Katara explained, "This is a vegetarian version of Kuruk family soup."

"What?! C'mon Katara. Meats the best part," Sokka groaned.

"Sheesh Sokka, it's not the end of the world if there's no meat in something," Katara said. Toph finally came up from the basement where she been gathering up her gear.

"Hey guys. I'm gonna go ahead and head home," the blind girl said.

"Are you sure Toph? You can stay for dinner if you want," Katara said, frowning a bit.

"Yeah, I'm sure. But thanks for the offer Sugar Queen. See y'all later."

"Wait, don't you need a ride?" Sokka asked.

"Nah, I'll walk," Toph told him, heading out the door, "Bye Snoozles."

A-V-A-T-A-R-|-H-I-G-H

Zuko plopped down on a crate beside his uncle. They were in an alleyway in between to brick apartment complexes. Gray clouds cast shadows from above.

"Looks like rain," Iroh commented.

"I swear, if it rains again, I will burn the other half of my face off," Zuko grumbled. Ever since Azula had come and warned Zuko to stay out of their way, he and Iroh had been on the run. They had to stay hidden because if anyone in the Flames caught them, they were as good as dead. A cool breeze caressed Zuko's face and he shivered.

"Ugh, this March weather is killing me," he complained.

"But March means spring is coming," Uncle Iroh said trying to console his nephew.

"Which means more rain," Zuko acknowledged.

"Zuko," Iroh sighed, "I know this is hard for you, but we should really try and make the best of are situation."

"Make the best of our situation?! Uncle, we are outcasts! My sister wants to imprison us forever! My father hates me! And half of my face is scar tissue! How in hell am I supposed to make the best of this situation!

"Zuko, have hope."

"No Uncle, there is no hope!"

"Zuko! Never say there is no hope. You have the ability to give _yourself_ hope. Even when you feel like the world is ending, don't give in to despair. You _must_ have hope, otherwise your life will have no meaning or direction."

Zuko stood.

"I need to go clear my head," he mumbled before walking out of the alley.

"Be careful," Iroh called out after him. Zuko only pulled up his hood and continued on his way.

A-V-A-T-A-R-|-H-I-G-H

When Toph opened the door, her parents stood in front of her, practically seething. Toph could almost feel the anger rolling off of them in waves.

"Young lady," her father began, "We need to talk." His voice sent shiver down Toph's spine.

"Uh, okay." Her mother grabbed her hand, leading her down the hallway to the living room. Toph hated how her parents always felt like they had to lead her places. She was perfectly capable of getting where she wanted on her own. When they got to the living room, they told her to sit down.

"Toph, is there anything you want to tell us?" her father began.

"Um, no."

"Don't lie to me!" Toph's father shouted.

"Lao," Toph's mother said, laying a hand of her husband's shoulder in an attempt to calm him down. Lao took a shaky breath.

"Toph, you mother was cleaning your room today, and we found something we would like you to explain. Why do you have boxing gloves and trophies for boxing matches?"

Toph's blind eyes widened. She had managed to keep her boxing a secret from her parents for the longest time. And ever since she had started boxing, she had dreaded this day, for she knew, once her parents found out, her boxing career was over. Her parents would never let her box in a million years. That's why she'd kept it secret from them. But now, they'd found out about her. She could lie, yes, she really could, but why lie about something she loved doing. So, she took a deep breath, then spoke.

"Because I box." Toph could hear her mother gasp.

"Y-y-you what?!" he father stuttered angrily.

"I box," Toph stated simply, "And I'm really, _really_ , good at it."

Her parents were silent. Toph shifted uncomfortably on the couch. Finally her father spoke.

"Toph, please go to your room while your mother and I talk about this."

Toph nodded, and left for her room. When she got in there, she closed her door and flopped down on her bed, waiting nervously as her parents decided what to do about her boxing. What felt like an hour was really just ten minutes when her parents came in her room.

"Toph, we called your school and spoke to your coach. He told us how good you were and encouraged us to let you keep boxing," her mother began.

"However, we cannot let you continue with it. You are a fragile young girl. Why they even let a blind girl box, we don't know. You are never to box again. Are we clear?" her father ended. Toph's eyes widened.

"What!?" she shrieked, "Who are you to decide my future for me?!"

"Toph…"

"No. No, no, no. Don't speak, okay? I'm leaving. And I'm not coming back. Nothing you can do will bring me back either."

"You can't leave!"

"Oh yeah," Toph said, already throwing clothes into a backpack as well as her boxing gear, "Watch me." She pushed past her parents and headed for the front door.

"Toph!" her mom shouted, but Toph ignored her. As she opened the door and stepped out into the crisp march air, her father called out after her.

"YOUNG LADY, IF YOU LEAVE NOW, WE WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO COME BACK. WE WILL DISOWN YOU AND YOU WILL LOSE YOUR BANK AND SAVINGS ACCOUNT AS WELL AS YOUR HOME!"

Toph stopped and trembling in anger she turned back around to face her parents.

"YOU THINK THIS IS HOME FOR ME?! ALL YOU TWO HAVE EVER DONE IS TREAT ME LIKE SOME HELPLESS LITTLE PORCELEIN DOLL! I DON'T KNOW IF YOU'VE NOTICED, BUT I'M MORE THAN THAT! I'M YOUR DAUGHTER AND IF YOU HAD EVER SUPPORTED ME INSTEAD OF CRITICIZING MY EVERY MOVE, THING MIGHT HAVE JUST TURNED OUT BETTER! YOU HAVE NO ONE TO BLAME BUT YOURSLEVES FOR THE WAY THINGS TURNED OUT!" Lao and Poppy stood speechless at their daughter rage. Then Lao spoke.

"Go," he said coldy, "Leave, and don't come back. You are no longer welcome here." Toph stood there in shock for a moment.

"I SAID GET OUT!" Lao shouted, snapping Toph out of her shock. She turned and ran. She ran and ran. A cold rain started to fall. It began as a drizzle, but soon turned into a downpour. The ground was turned into a muddy mess and Toph quickly lost her footing, and tripped, tumbling down a hill into a ditch. She swore and tried to stand back up, wincing at a sharp pain in her ankle. She cursed again, falling back into the mud. She felt around for her backpack, but found nothing. Again she cursed. She hated being blind. The rain turned into sleet, causing the ground to become even more of a mess than it already was. And all Toph could do was sit there, muddy and cold, shivering as the sleet pelted down on her. She was tired of this. She was tired of life. Everything was tumbling down and she couldn't stop it. She felt burning tears try to escape her eyes, but forced them back.

"No," Toph muttered to herself, "I'm not crying!" It was getting really cold. Toph was now shivering pretty violently. That's when she heard a car engine rumbling along.

"Hello?" she shouted out, "H-Hey, down here! HELP! PLEASE! HELP ME!" The car engine came to a stop and a familiar voice called out her name.

"Toph?"

It was Sokka.

"S-Sokka!"

Sokka rushed down to the blind girl's aid.

"Toph, what happened?"

"I-it's kinda a long story," Toph said with chattering teeth. Sokka nodded.

"I-I think I sprained my a-ankle," Toph told him.

Sokka didn't ask any questions, he just scooped her up in his arms and carried her up to his van. As he gently laid her in the backseat, she asked him if he could see her backpack anywhere.

"No, I don't see it, but let me look around a little bit more," Sokka said, heading back down into the ditch. After about ten minutes of searching, something green caught his eye.

"Bingo," he said. He walked over to it and found the backpack open, the clothes spilling out into the mud. Everything in there had gotten soaked. Sokka slowly put all her things back into the bag, then zipped it up and hoisted it onto his shoulder, bringing it back up to the van. Toph shivered violently as he opened the van door back up and climbed in, shutting it behind him.

"D-d-did you f-find it?" she asked pleadingly.

"Yeah."

"G-good. Hand me it and t-t-turn around w-while I change before I get f-f-freakin' pneumonia."

"Um, all, of your clothes are soaked. The backpack must've opened when you fell."

"O-oh…" Toph said. She was so cold. So, so cold. She then heard the rustling of clothing.

"S-Sokka?" Suddenly a warm piece of cloth hit her in the face.

"Put that on," Sokka grunted.

"I-is this your s-s-shirt?" Toph asked blushing.

"Yeah, yeah. Just put it on before you get freakin' hypothermia or pneumonia or whatever." Toph was silent, her face growing warm at the thought of Sokka sitting next to her shirtless.

"Toph? You can put it on now. I'm not looking," Sokka said, cutting in on her personal thoughts.

"Uh, o-okay." Toph quickly slipped off her wet and muddy shirt and pulled on Sokka's long sleeved tee, which was much too big for her, but nice and warm.

"Okay. I-I'm changed." She shakily said once she was in it.

"Okay, good. Sorry I can't give you my pants, but if the neighbors already are gonna look at me funny if they see me walking out of the car shirtless, if I was in just my boxers, they might call the cops."

When Toph didn't laugh, Sokka frowned. " _She really must be upset,"_ he thought.

"Let's get you home," he then said.

"I…I can't go home…"

"Why not?"

"Again, it's kinda a long story…"

"Well then, I'll take you to our house," Sokka said.

Toph nodded.

"O-okay."

A-V-A-T-A-R-|-H-I-G-H

"What happened!?" Katara exclaimed, rushing over to Sokka as he walked in carrying Toph.

"I found her in a ditch off the side of the road. Her ankle might be sprained," Sokka explained.

"And I'm f-freezing my skin off here," Toph said.

"Right, I'll get a hot bath running," Katara said, "Sokka, put her in my room."

As Katara rushed off to fill the tub, Sokka lay Toph on Katara's bed. He then left her to be attended to by Katara.

A-V-A-T-A-R-|-H-I-G-H

"I'm back Uncle."

Iroh turned from where he was making tea over a small fire he'd made in a trash can.

"I see that," he said smiling at his nephew, "And did you think about what I said?"

"Yes, I did."

Iroh's smile grew.

"Good, good. And what did you decide?"

Zuko took a deep breath.

"I've decided we no longer have anything to gain by traveling together. I need to find my own way, and I need it do it alone.

A-V-A-T-A-R-|-H-I-G-H

Toph was sitting on the floor of Katara's room, her back leaning against the wall. She was finally warm after a hot bath and some warm soup, and was now wearing some of Katara's pajamas, since the clothes she'd brought all needed to be washed now. She couldn't believe her parents had actually said what they did. Her father's words echoed in her mind. _"Leave, and don't come back. You are no longer welcome here."_ Toph felt tears coming to her eyes once again, but like last time, pushed them back, refusing to cry. She couldn't cry. She wasn't weak. Yet despite her efforts, one tear managed to slip down her cheek.

"Toph?" Katara's voice said softly. _"Darn it!"_ Toph thought, not wanting Katara to see her like this. Toph turned her head away, trying to be as subtle as she could as she brushed away the stray tear.

"Yeah? What is it?" Toph said gruffly. She heard Katara's footsteps make their way over and felt her presence as the girl sat down next to her.

"Are you okay?" Katara asked.

"I'm fine," Toph muttered, "What are you doing in here?"

"Oh, uh, well it's kinda my room, and I was gonna go to bed now, but if you want to talk about whatever is bothering you…" Katara said, trailing off.

"I said I'm fine."

"Toph," Katara began.

"I'm fine, okay?! Just leave me alone!" To her own horror, Toph felt more tears start to fall down her face. Katara said nothing, and after a moment Toph assumed she had left and pulled her legs up to her chest, finally giving into her sadness and crying. Not even a minute after she did this, a pair of arms wrapped around her.

"It's okay Toph. You can cry," Katara said.

"I-I thought you l-left," Toph said, ashamed at the way her voice was shaking.

"No. I'm still here."

Toph looked away ashamed.

"Toph, you know it's okay to cry, right?"

"No it's not," Toph muttered, "It's weak and stupid."

"That's not true," Katara assured her softly, "People don't cry because they're weak. They cry because they've been strong for too long. So just let it all out Toph. It's okay. Just let it all out."

And so Toph cried. She cried for her parents, she cried for her loneliness, she cried for everything that had built up over the past years. And the whole time Katara stayed with her friend, rubbing her back and comforting her. When Toph finally had calmed down enough to speak, she told Katara what had happened with her parents. Katara listened quietly until she was done before speaking.

"Wow. That's really rough," she murmured.

"Yeah…"

"Toph?"  
"What?"

"You know you can stay with us now if you want, right?" Katara asked.

"Really?"

"Of course. We're your friends and we're not going to let you become homeless or anything. You can stay here."

Toph allowed a small smile to grace her features.

"Thanks Katara."

"You're very welcome," Katara said hugging the girl one last time.

 **Extra Author's Note: So? What did y'all think? Let me know! Please remember to R &R below! It really does make my day!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Well, it's been a long while. I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry for the wait guys. I know I went on hiatus there for a while. Life just kinda caught up with me, and I had a lack of time to write. I also was dealing with some other personal issues that resulted in me having zero inspiration. I hope y'all will forgive me for the wait. I made this chapter extra long since I felt bad (also, I had a lot to fit it this chapter). Also, please check out my instagram page, atla_fanfics. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender.**

Zuko pulled his hood up over his head as he crossed the street. Fog blanketed the ground and the full moon shown high over the old brick buildings that resided on this side of town. At a rustling sound in a nearby alleyway, Zuko's head whipped around, his eyes narrowing and fists clenching as he instinctively prepared to fight whatever threat might exist there. However, after a moment the noise what revealed to have come from a battered looking alley cat. It regarded Zuko with mean yellow eyes before slinking off into the shadows. Zuko let out a breath he hadn't even been aware he'd been holding and fell back against a building wall, feeling the effect of not sleeping much these past days throughout his whole body. His stomach growled, and Zuko realized just how hungry he was was as well as tired. He unzipped the pack he carried with him and dug around searching for something, anything, to eat, but came up empty. He sighed in frustration and stood back up, knowing he should probably keep moving. For now, he needed to get out of town and lay low until all this blew over. Which could mean moving permanently. Zuko grabbed the ladder connecting to a fire escape on one of the abandoned buildings, and pulled it down, so that he could climb up one of the platforms. He then put his backpack on the floor and laid down, figuring he could maybe sneak in a few hours of sleep before he had to move on.

A-V-A-T-A-R-|-H-I-G-H

Sokka squinted as he walked out of the school's gym onto the soccer field and was immediately assaulted by the sun's bright rays.

"Alright you guys. Here's the deal. Y'all have a free period today as long as you stay in the vicinity of this field. Got it?" Coach Piandao said, his eyes scanning the group of teens standing in front of him. A half hearted reply of grunts and yeahs came from the group of seniors before they all wandered off to do as they pleased. Sokka himself decided to play soccer with a group of boys in the class. They ended up goofing off more than playing though, pushing each other down into the dead grass and tripping whoever had the ball. Finally Sokka got the ball. He dribbled it around the other guys, decided to actually be serious and try to score a goal. However, just as he was about to draw back his leg to kick it into the goal, a flash of green cloth and auburn hair ran in front of him, stealing the ball and causing the very suprised Sokka to trip and fall forward on his face. The other boys cracked up, their laughter causing Sokka to go red in the face with embarrassment and anger.

"Hey, shut up," he said, pushing himself off the ground, "Which one of you bozos did that?" When none of his classmates fessed off, Sokka gave a growl of annoyance and turned around to stomp off and find something else to do. However, when doing this, he just about ran straight into a girl in a green hoodie. She had short, auburn hair and dark blue eyes, that looked regarded him with a familiarity. Her light pink lips were curled into a smirk that looked very familiar to Sokka, but he couldn't think of why. At her feet was the soccer ball.

"It was you?" Sokka said incredulously.

"What? Girls can't play soccer?" the girl said, raising her eyebrow, her smirk growing wider, "At least that's what you used to say."

"Wait a minute," Sokka said, furrowing his brow in thought. His eyes then widened in surprise.

"Suki?!"

The girl laughed.

"Good to see you too Sokka," she said smiling.

A-V-A-T-A-R-|-H-I-G-H

Zuko woke up to see a pair of bright eyes staring him in the face.

"Ah!" Zuko shouted, scrambling backwards in surprise, and toppling off the platform. He hit the ground with a pained grunt, and his backpack landed beside him. Thankfully it wasn't a long fall as he had only been on the first platform. The kid winced at the sound of him hitting the ground, then hurriedly climbed down the ladder. Zuko sat up and glared at the boy.

"What the hell were you doing up there?" he said angrily, getting up off of the ground as the boy approached him.

"Sorry," the boy said sheepishly, "I didn't think I'd scare you and you'd fall."

"You didn't scare me, you surprised me. Anyone would be surprised to wake up with a random kid standing over them like that! What the hell were you thinking?!"

The kid looked down at his feet mumbled something unintelligible.

"What was that?" Zuko said.

"I thought you were a dead person," the boy said more clearly this time. Zuko rolled his eyes.

"What's your name anyway kid?"

"My name's Lee," the boy responded, looking back up at him.

"Well Lee, here's a little life lesson for you. Don't hover over people, dead or sleeping. Got it?" Zuko said.

"Yeah, sorry."

"Yeah, yeah. Why don't you go ahead and get back to your mom and dad," Zuko said, waving him off.

"Ok. Sorry again."

Zuko shook his head and watched as the kid rushed off. He too decided to get a move on after a few minutes, and headed off down the sidewalk. However, no sooner than he had set off, did he see the boy, Lee, once again, this time being pinned to the wall by some rough looking men. A man with long, stringy hair and a scruffy looking beard that looked like r seemed to be threatening him or something. Zuko sneaked closer, trying to catch what they were saying.  
"I know it's you who's been throwing rocks and harassing me and my men. Don't you know we're the ones protecting this part of town?" the leader said.

"You're not protecting us," Lee spat, struggling against the man's hold, "Y'all are nothing but a big group of bullies. If you were protecting us, you'd be policemen, which y'all aren't."

"Shut up you little twerp," one of the other men said, slapping Lee. Zuko had enough.

"Hey," he said, stepping out of the shadows, "Leave the kid alone." The men looked up.

"Who the hell are you?" the ring leader said.

"It doesn't matter who I am, but I'd highly advise you to step away from the kid right now," Zuko said, pulling his coat aside to reveal a handgun. The men stepped back.

"Whatever," the leader said, "We don't really need him anyway." He then turned to his gang members. "C'mon boys, let's move out."

Zuko watched through narrowed eyes as the men walked off.

"Thanks," a small voice said from beside him. Zuko turned his head to see Lee looking up at him with a crooked smile, "That was pretty awesome."

"Whatever," Zuko said turning to go.

"Wait!" Lee said, grabbing the edge of Zuko's jacket, "Why don't you come over for lunch? As a thank you."

"Look, I appreciate the offer kid, but I should really keep going. Besides, I'm not hungry," Zuko lied. As if to prove him wrong, his stomach chose that moment to growl loudly. Lee smirked at the sound.

"Oh really? Cause your stomach seems to think otherwise."

"Fine," Zuko grunted, "Maybe I'm a little hungry."

Lee laughed.

"C'mon then. My mom's making soup."

A-V-A-T-A-R-|-H-I-G-H

"Wow, I can't believe it's really you Suki! I thought you moved to that island off the coast. What's it called…. Kadama? No, uh, Kyomi? No. What was it…" Sokka said, racking his brain for the name.

"Kyoshi?" Suki said giggling.

"Yeah! That's it!" Sokka said smiling.

"Well, to answer your question, I did move there. But my dad got a job back here, so we got to move back."

"Well, it's really good to see you again," Sokka said, scooping her up into a hug.

"Good to see you too Sokka," she said, closing her eyes and smiling as she was wrapped in his arms.  
"Um, did y'all two use to date or something," a boy who had been playing soccer said. Sokka and Suki pulled away from each other, suddenly remembering where they were, and blushing.

"No," Sokka said, "We're just old friends."

"Yeah," Suki said a bit sheepishly, brushing a stray strand of hair back behind her ear. It wasn't entirely true though. Suki had had a huge crush on Sokka back when they were in middle school.. Before she'd moved, she'd even kissed him on the cheek as a goodbye, even though she'd wanted to kiss him on the mouth. There were others around though, so she had to settle for the peck on the cheek. Sokka had also had a big crush on her, and when she had kissed his cheek, he'd turned into a blushing mess. And for Suki, that crush hadn't disappeared even after the time she'd been away. Sokka of course had gotten with Yue, but it didn't mean he had totally forgotten about Suki. And now that she was back, the memories of how he had felt about her all those years ago came back and hit him hard.

The sudden sound of a whistle being blown snapped the two out of their thoughts.

"Come on guys, time to head back in!" Coach Piandao shouted.

The rest of the day, Sokka thought about Suki. He was especially pleased to find she had a few more classes with him. After the final bell rang, he picked up his backpack and slung it over his shoulder, then walked over to the desk Suki sat at as she was in his last class of the day as well.

"Um, hey," Sokka said, "Do you wanna maybe come over?" Suki smiled up at him from where she sat.

"Sure."

"Really? Cool!"

"Yeah, it'll be just like old times," Sokka said, grinning.

"Does around 5:00 work?"

"Sure."

"Ok, cool," Suki said smiling and standing up with her backpack, "See you then."

"Yeah. See you then."

A-V-A-T-A-R-|-H-I-G-H

Zuko sat awkwardly at Lee's family's table. Lee's mom smiled at him as she served him some soup.

"Lee told me how you stood up to those nasty men. Thank you," the woman said.

"Ah, it was really nothing," Zuko mumbled sheepishly, looking down at the bowl of steaming soup in front of him.

"Well, I think anyone who stand up to those bullies is a good person. They say they're protecting this part of town, but they really aren't. They're ex-policemen. Got kicked out of the academy for abusing their powers. The real heroes are off fighting the Flames' gang activity. That's what Lee's older brother does," Lee's father said, looking up from his own soup.

"Yeah, my older brother is really cool. I think you'd like him," Lee chimed in with a smile.

Zuko just nodded, unsure of what else to do.

The rest of the meal was uneventful. There was some casual conversation, but thankfully, no one asked Zuko any questions that were too personal. Except for Lee who had asked how he got his scar. Thankfully, Lee's dad had chided his son and said how a man's past was his own and didn't have to be shared. After they'd eaten, Zuko thanked them for the meal, and decided to head off. But as he walked out, Lee ran up to him.

"Wait!"

Zuko stopped and looked back at the boy.

"Can't you stay?" Lee said sadly.

"No," Zuko said gruffly. However, at Lee's upset look, he kneeled down beside the boy.

"Look," he said more softly, "It's not something you'd understand, but I really need to keep moving. I'll tell you what though, I have something you can remember me by." Zuko pulled a knife out of his pocket, and handed it to Lee, who looked at him with wide eyes.

"Go ahead and unsheath it. I want you to read the inscription of the side of the blade," Zuko said, just a hint of a smile playing on the edge of his mouth. Lee unsheathed the blade and read the letters carved into the metal surface of the blade.

"Never give up without a fight," Lee read. He then looked up to thank Zuko for the gift, but he had left. So, Lee slipped the knife in his pocket and headed back inside.

A-V-A-T-A-R-|-H-I-G-H

Sokka hurried into his room when he got home, earning him some confused looks from Aang, Katara, and Toph. He ran into the bathroom and smoothed back his warrior's wolftail, as he so called it. Then he ran over to his dresser and opened the second drawer, digging through his shirts and trying to find a clean one. He finally pulled on a dark grey flannel, with a navy blue t-shirt underneath. Just in time too as the doorbell rang right as he finished. He rushed down the stairs, beating Katara to the door and opening it to reveal… a very confused mailman.

"Huh?" Sokka said.

"Um, I didn't say anything," the mailman said.

"No, I know that. But who are you?"

"I'm the mailman…" the guy said, very confused.

"Oh."

"Well, here. This is for the Kuruks."

Sokka took the box out of the man's hands, then closed the door. He walked into the living room and slumped down on the couch, embarrassed by what had just happened.

"Expecting someone Snoozles?"

Sokka just about jumped out of skin at Toph's voice coming from behind him.

"You've got to stop sneaking up on me like that!" he complained to the blind girl.

"It's not my fault you're so jumpy."

"Whatever."

"So, who are you expecting?" Toph asked again. Before Sokka could answer however, the doorbell rang again. Sokka once again hurried to the door. This time, instead of a delivery, it was Suki. She smiled at Sokka.

"Hi."

"Hey," Sokka said, "Come on it."

"Sokka, who's at the door?" Katara said, walking down the stairs. When she saw Suki though, a huge smile came over her face.

"Suki!"

"Hi Katara," Suki said laughing as Katara hugged her, "It's been a while."

"I'll say," Katara said chuckling, "How long have you been back?"

"Just a few days. I didn't start school here until today."

"Are you gonna be back here for a while?"

"Yep, my dad got a job here, so we were able to move back."

Suddenly the door leading down to the basement opened and Aang walked in the room, tired and sweaty.

"That you Twinkletoes? If it is, you better have finished your bench presses," Toph's voice came from the living room.

"Yeah, I've finished them," Aang called out. He then saw Suki.

"Oh, we're having a guest?" he said.

"Suki, this is Aang," Katara said smiling, "He stays here with us. So does Toph, who was the girl shouting at Aang from the other room."

"Nice to meet you Suki," Aang said, walking over to shake hands with Suki, before turning to Katara.

"Hey, I'm going to go get a shower before dinner, okay?" he said.

"Okay. You know I'll wait for you," Katara said. Aang blushed a little bit and smiled at her.

"Yeah, I know."

When he turned and bounded up the stairs, Suki raised her eyebrows at Katara, who blushed and looked at her feet.

"Uh, would you like to stay for dinner Suki?" Sokka said.

"Sure, I'd love to," Suki said, smiling at Sokka.

"Cool," he said grinning, "I'll set the table." He walked to the kitchen, whistling happily.

"Wow, you got him to set the table. Are you magic or something?" Katara said jokingly. Suki giggled.

"Yeah, even when we were little Sokka never liked being forced to set the table, much less do it voluntarily."

"Yeah," Katara replied, laughing.

"Anyways," Suki said, "How have you been? It's been awhile since we've seen each other. What's new?"

"I've been pretty good. Not much has happened. I mean, we now have Aang and Toph living with us. Oh, and my dad was deployed, but I think Sokka wrote about that to you back when you two still wrote letters back and forth to each other."

"Yeah, he did," Suki confirmed, nodding, "Anyways, what about this Aang? You two seem to be pretty close."

Katara blushed.

"Yeah, we're close. I mean, he's my best friend."

"How long have y'all know each other?"

"Since the beginning of the year. He started living here after his adoptive father passed away."

"Oh… Was it…"

"Yeah…" Katara's voice lowered, "It was them. It was the Flames."

"They need to be stopped," Suki said, her face hardening.

"They really do," said another voice.

Both girls turned around to see Aang standing at the bottom of the stairs, all cleaned up. Unreadable emotions swam in his stormy grey eyes.

"Anyone who goes around killing for no reason needs to be stopped," Aang said.

"They want to take over the town you know," Toph said, walking in the room.

"Suki, this is Toph," Katara said, introducing her two friends.

"Hi Toph."

"'Sup," Toph said nodding to Suki, "Anyways, as I was saying, they want to take over the town. Power. That's what they're after. It's what they've always been after."

"Well, that makes sense," Katara said.

"Yeah, I feel like I might have heard Azula say something about taking over the town when I was captured by the Flames. Not to me, but to one of her men. She said something about her dad wanting complete control of the town," Aang said.

"Wait," Suki said, "You were captured by the Flames? You've met the Flames boss's daughter?"

"Yep," Aang said.

"We've also met Flames Boss Ozai's son, Zuko," Sokka chimed in, coming back into the living room, "He's tried to get a hold of Aang multiple times."

"And don't forget Zhao," Toph said, "He tried to capture Aang at Yue's party."

Sokka's face dropped at the mention of Yue and Katara's face grew a little sad as well.  
"Toph, uh, maybe you should try not to bring up that," Aang whispered.

"Oh. Oops."

Suki looked from person to person, very confused.

"Wait, why do they keep coming after you?" she asked Aang. Aang sighed.

"There was a prophecy. According to it, a boy named Aang is supposed to come and be the savior of this town. According to them, I'm the only Aang around, so they say it has to be me."

"You're supposed to be the town's savior?"

"Yeah, supposedly. I don't know if I'm made for that kind of thing though," Aang sighed, sitting down on the couch. Katara sat down next to him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"That's a lot of pressure," Suki acknowledged.

"Yeah, it is," Aang said.

"So, are you gonna try and save the town?" Suki asked Aang.

"Well, someone has to, right?" he responded.

"And he has our help," Katara added, "Sokka, Toph, and I stand beside him. We're a team."

"Yep," Toph said grinning.

"We're the Gaang!" Sokka grinned.

A-V-A-T-A-R-|-H-I-G-H

Zuko was almost out of the part of town where he'd met Lee, when none other than Lee's mother ran up behind him.

"Wait!"

Zuko stopped a turned around, letting the woman catch up to him.

"Wait." the woman said out of breath as she reached him, "Please, you've got to help us. Lee's been taken by those men!"

"What?!" Zuko said, his eyes widening.

"Lee, he's been taken by those thugs you met earlier. They came to our house and we're trying to force us to give them money for their so called 'cause', but Lee took out a knife and started threatening them with it and telling them to leave. I don't even know where he got a knife! They took him away, saying if he's old enough to fight them, he's old enough to become part of their gang. They're going to force him to join them!" Tears ran down the woman's face as she talked and she fell to her knees in front of Zuko.

"Please," she pleaded, "I know we hardly know you, but please help us."

"Where is he?" Zuko said gruffly.

"What?" the woman said surprised.

"Where is Lee? Where are they keeping him?"

"They have him tied up to a fire escape on the corner of Omashu Street," the woman said to him. Zuko nodded.

"I'll get him back for you. Don't worry."

The woman watched as the scarred teen ran off in the direction she'd told him.

When Zuko reached the corner of Omashu Street, he saw Lee tied to a fire escape just like Lee's mother said he would be. A huge grin spread over Lee's face at the sight of Zuko.

"See! I told you he would come!" the boy said excitedly to the gang members Zuko had scared off earlier. The leader with the scruffy beard and long hair turned around to regard Zuko with mean eyes.

"Yeah? And what's he gonna do to me?"

"Let. The. Kid. Go." Zuko said menacingly.

"And if I don't?" the leader said, crossing his arms.

"I warned you earlier, didn't I?"

"You're really gonna shoot me? Now that's not a fair fight."

"I don't have to shoot you to take you down."

"Oh really Mr. Big Shot? You know what? If you want the kid, then come and get him!" The leader motioned towards his gang members with his hand, and one of them rushed out at Zuko, a knife in his hand. Zuko brought up his leg, catching the man's hand in a crescent kick and knocking the weapon out of it. The man fell to the ground clutching his kicked hand to his chest.

"Oh, so that's how it is," Zuko said, narrowing his eyes, "You send your gang members after me while you just stand there and watch?"

The bearded leader scowled, then turned to another one of his men saying "Are you really gonna let him talk to you like that?" The man he said this to rushed out a Zuko, a hatchet in his hand. Zuko dodged the hatchet, and grabbed the man's face, pushing him down onto the hard pavement. He then looked back up at the gang leader.

"Fine, I'll take care of you myself," the leader growled. He pulled out a crowbar and a knife, snarling at Zuko, who pulled out two large combat knifes of his own. The man sprung at Zuko, lashing out with the crowbar, which Zuko evaded with ease. The scarred teen evaded to other strikes, then was caught in the side with the crowbar. He grunted in pain, then slashed out with one of his knifes, catching the man in the side of his jaw and carving a large cut into the skin. The leader cursed and drew back. Zuko used this as an opportunity to slam into him. The man fell to the ground and landed with a sickening pop on his right arm. The skin tore open as his bone fractured and split upwards. The man howled in pain, clutching at his broken arm.

"Who...are...you?" he asked Zuko, panting in pain.

"I am Zuko, son of the leader of the Flames, Ozai! I am the rightful heir to the position of Flames Boss," Zuko said, not caring if people knew anymore, He slid his knives back into their hidden sheaths.

"Wait. I know you! You're no heir! You were burned by your own father then banished!" the injured leader said. Zuko ignored him and walked over to Lee, who hid behind his mother as Zuko approached him. Zuko saw the knife he'd given Lee on the ground and bent down and picked it up.

"Here, this is yours," Zuko said, offering the knife to Lee. Instead of being happy about it, Lee's eyes hardened.

"No! I don't want it! I hate the Flames and I hate you!" Lee spat at Zuko. Zuko recoiled, surprised at the bitter edge to the boy's voice. Lee's mother looked at him with disdain as well.

"Go, and never come back," she said to Zuko, who nodded and began to walk off. But before he turned the corner, he turned and looked back at Lee and his mother. The hate in their eyes froze Zuko to the very core and he shivered from the coldness in their expression. He then turned and ran off feeling that he didn't belong anywhere anymore.


End file.
